Starry Skies
by sarahbearsweet
Summary: Charlotte Swanson moves to La Push expecting nothing but rain. Little does she know, the characters of Twilight are her new neighbors. Is a friendship with the rejected werewolf, Jacob Black, meant to be? Or do they feel more for each other than that?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My mini fanfic series _Starry Sky_, is about a seventeen year old girl who has read the _Twilight_ series, and moves to La Push. There she encounters the characters of _Twilight_, and battles with her over-active imagination. I never thought I'd write something like this, but here goes. Hope you guys Enjoy. R & R.

Starry Skies

Chapter 1

I finished the last word of _Breaking Dawn_, and rolled over onto my stomach, various scenes of the enthralling novel flitting through my head. I had read the entire series three times, and it never ceased to draw me in to its captivating imagery, and exciting plot.

Though whenever I read one of the series, I could never get rid of this sagging feeling for Jacob Black. Every time he put all his worth into capturing Bella's heart, and every time he was not to succeed.

It was so depressing, to imagine if I truly loved someone, and then they were taken away by another. Even if it was our destiny to be together...A lot like Romeo and Juliet actually. Paris, Jacob, slain mercilessly by his nemesis, never to see the girl he loved again. Suddenly the air was filled with memories of the sorrowful tale, each breathtaking moment etched forever in my mind.

I got up off my shabby bed to drape myself dramatically over the window seat and sigh into the scarlet setting sun, "Romeo, Romeo...where fort art thou Romeo?"

I gazed longingly upon the Urban streets of Chicago, a bustling metropolis. The atmosphere penetrated by chatting passer-byes, cars driving past, and the occasional honk from an irritated driver.

I could hear the soft melody of a jazz piece, floating to my window from Central Park. It lifted me from my place on the old wooden window seat, to twirl and leap, and spin around the room. The undulating aria which soothed my ears, so long having been listening to city sounds. I was nearly taken in entirely by the music, when my door slammed open, causing a few sketches taped to my door to flutter to the floor.

My sister stood huffing, and red-faced in the doorway. Her expression as infuriated as a dragons, who's precious horde had been blown to smithereens by a cocky knight. I watched dumbfounded, as the waves of anger rolled off her body. Her posture was tentative, hands, balled up into fists so tight, I was afraid she must be cutting through her palms with her nails...

Finally she spoke, her voice shaking along with her body, "You'll never guess what Dad's doing to us."

Dad? What had he done to make my sister into this ill-tempered, fiery girl who stood before me? I had never seen Chloe so angry before, so I assumed it must've been something pretty bad. From the looks of it, she even might have had her cell taken away. But she had said _us_, hadn't she...? I felt my eyebrows pull together. I was about to ask what it was that he had done, but I saw that she wasn't getting any calmer, and if I inquired now, she just might take a wall out. I thought it might be better to let her chill out for a minute before I went asking questions.

I took her gently by the arm and sat her on the edge of my bed to rub her back soothingly. Ever since Chloe was a baby, I had calmed her down this way. It was strange; whenever anyone else tried, it had no effect. But I seemed to be different, and as I traced patterns down the length of her spine, I heard her breath slow, and her muscles relax. She began to cry, and I cooed softly to her, assuring her it was okay, that everything would be alright. After a minute of this, her sobs quieted, and I decided it was safe enough drop the bomb.

"Chloe, what did Dad do?" I murmured.

Immediately she tensed up again, her expression bitter, but not quite as outraged as before.

"We're moving." She stated in a low, indignant voice. And I think you know who's fault that is.

Then, my mother appeared at the entrance to my room looking anxious. "I'm guessing Chloe has told you..." She bit her lip, obviously bracing herself for _my_ tantrum.

But the wrath didn't come. Instead, I was numb. Thoughts spun madly around my head in a turmoil. Moving. We were _moving_. I was leaving the place I had known since birth. I was leaving the familiar peach walls, the inspiring wooden perch at my window, the view I had been seeing for the past seventeen years. Not to mention my friends, my favorite bookstore, _Pageturners,_ my _school. _I couldn't. I couldn't just leave behind everyth–

My thoughts were cut off by my mothers worried voice. "Charlotte? Charlotte I didn't mean for you to find out this wa–"

I cut her off, suddenly filled with fury. "What way?" I shouted. "You mean having my little _sister_ come in here, shaking vehemently, to _CRY_ on my bed, and clue me in to the fact that we are _MOVING_?!" With each word my voice got louder and louder, but I was beyond reason now..

"Look how you've _ruined _her! Do you _see_ that helpless, tear-stained face, and all the tribulation carved into her innocent features!"

I was aware that I sounded a bit theatrical, but that was overpowered by the new awareness that I was being uprooted and dumped in some unfamiliar place to try to fend for myself. It took all I had not to cry, which was an embarrassing habit of mine that re-occurred whenever I was feeling precisely this way.

My mother's eyes widened. She wasn't used to having me behave this way. Good. She should know what she's done. I opened my mouth to hurl another bout of accusations at her, when my Dad rushed to the scene, in aid of mom.

"Charlotte, please. It's not your mothers fault. I was the one to give reason to move."

Exactly. He was right. Why was I wasting my time with mom when _he_ was the one to cause all this. It was his fault to begin wi--

He cut me off calmly, in the fluid, all-knowing tone of voice I hated the most. "Now why don't we discuss this downstairs, before people start yelling again."

I followed him arms crossed, down the short flight of stairs, waiting to hear his excuse, my mom and sister trailing after me. When we got into the living room, he sat in his easy chair, and the rest of us took a seat on the couch. I waited for him to begin.

"As Chloe, and your mother already know, we are moving. The house has already been bought, and there's no turning back. I was offered a job in Washington, that well...pays more than here. It's close by Seattle. La Push, to be exact."

La Push. Flickers of the little town and it's Quileute residents infiltrated my mind. Jacob and Bella walking hand in hand down the pebble filled beach, resting on their bleached piece of driftwood. The wolves, running through the dense, greed forest, the immense, coal black leader Sam at the head of the procession...

My father, seeing that I hadn't interceded yet, went on. "La Push High has had exceptional test scores for a log time now, and I think you'll do well there. I know how you feel about this, but please try to accept this in some context..."

I stopped hearing to the words coming from his mouth, my insight brightening rapidly. La Push. I was going to be living in the place which inspired Stephanie Meyers herself to write about Jacob Black! Suddenly, I couldn't wait to get out of here, and into the mysterious little ocean town.


	2. Chapter 2

Starry Skies

Chapter 2. Arriving

It was a very long plane ride to Washington International airport. Along the way, I sought entertainment in imagining what it would be like if everyone suddenly jumped up and started singing like in musicals._ Plane Boredom_, I would call it. A riveting tale of a poor girl imprisoned, her imagination tested mercilessly. Will she prevail? Or will lack of amusement bring her down? If only life could be like a giant cheesy musical all the time. I bet there would be a lot less conflict in the world. I laughed quietly to myself imagining my friends and I dancing and singing in unison to a catchy tune. But I was leaving all of them behind now... My smile disappeared, an unfamiliar feeling of longing setting in.

In hopes of distraction, I glanced out the window. As fate would have it, there was but an un-ceasing blanket of gray cloud, spread across the vast ocean of open sky below.

I turned my attention to my right ,to mom. Her mouth gaped open, emitting a noisy soprano snore, accompanied by an even louder dad, in bass. I smiled endearingly at the two. I knew that if I woke them and asked for a bit of peace, they would probably deny their raucously persistent snores. One seat over my sister Chloe's tense figure came into view.

Yup, she was still scowling, arms crossed, hunched over, in no mood for chitchat. She had been acting this way ever since we loaded the car. I sympathized with her, but honestly, couldn't she just accept the fact that we were living someplace else? It would relieve my parents of so much anxiety. Apparently she couldn't.

Sighing, I bent over and took out my old sketchbook of my bag. I had originally brought the worn book bag to put necessities in because I usually don't carry around purses and stuff.

Too much work to haul a bag full of every thing you own around, you know? But I ended up dumping in my Sherlock Holmes, and sketching materials too.

I have to have _something_ occupying my mind, or I can get a little weird. Lets just say my imagination…runs wild.

I flipped abused book open to a blank page, and began penciling in the outline of a wolf absentmindedly. I could feel a smile coming on as the head came into view, then the body, then the tail…It was very satisfactory making something out of nothing.

As I drew I envisioned my wolf sprinting through a dense green forest, head held high. I could see him flying through the trees, paws crashing against damp leaves and underbrush. I envisioned his coal black eyes; warm and proud, smiling as he flat out sprinted, the wind combing through bronze colored fur. Enjoying the run…

By the time I had snapped out of my reverie, there was a lifelike russet brown wolf, grinning lopsidedly at me from the page. I smiled back, thinking of Jacob Black.

* * *

After the movers had finished lugging all the furniture inside and I had unpacked, I slipped on my Jacket, heading outdoors to explore. I had read page after page about the small town of La Push. It was time to fins out if it was really as gloomy and inconsequential as Stephanie Myers made it out to be. Nobody said much as I walked past, into the front hall. They all lay collapsed on the couch, as though they had barely enough energy left to function. The move had taken a lot out of everyone, but I was too curious to just sit around.

I slipped out the door and gazed out into the quiet night sky. There wasn't a cloud to be seen, and the stars lit up the night sky like thousands of tiny twinkle lights, glowing in unison. The air was still, and strangely silent.

It was very different from the traffic-filled, clamorous streets of Chicago. But it was a good silence. The kind of subdued hush that makes you want to sit down and write a poem. Contemplative…

I inhaled the clean, brisk air, remembering how back home the air had always been exhaust-filled and hazy from pollution. I really liked this place. Right now, La Push wasn't my prison, it was my home.

Pacing along the dark streets, or paths, rather, I could fathom the chirp of crickets, and occasionally, hoot of an owl, hidden in the canopies.

And then I could make out the faint crash of waves. I quickened my pace. _Could it be the ocean??_ After following the noise, steadily growing louder, for a while, I came upon the famous First Beach.

It was amazing. I stood mesmerized, watching the water lap peacefully at the sand, small rocks and pebbles rolling backwards and forwards with the tide. I could see the moon glinting off the surface, creating an unearthly white glow that lit up the entire scene in beautiful serenity. The waves created a rhythmic lullaby, easing my senses, making me forget everything else. The move, a new school to go to, having no friends, being the outsider, none of that mattered at that moment. I just stayed there, unmoving, spellbound by the tranquil vista.

It had been a very long time since I'd visited the beach, nevertheless even _seen_ the ocean, except for those nature programs. But seeing it on t.v didn't come close to experiencing it myself. I can't say how long I stood there, utterly still, but eventually I realized by looking down at my glow-in-the-dark watch, that it was nearly midnight. My parents would be freaking out by now.

_Shoot,_ I thought. They're gonna kill me. They'll probably starve me, and force me to do fifty push-ups a day, and maybe even sell me off for sneaking out or something!

I needed to go, face the music, say goodbye to life...

But if I left it would be as though I were never there. It would be too much; I couldn't just go.

One of my favorite quotes resounded in my head. I walked to the edge of the beach, and pulled my grandfathers switchblade from my pocket. I stared soulfully at a wise-looking old oak, and carved in it's trunk the words which truly fit the moment.

'_Birds sing after a storm...Why shouldn't people feel as free to delight in whatever remains to them?_'

_-Rose Kennedy_

_Parent's, that's why_. I grumbled to myself_. _Sad to leave, I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the enchanting sight before me, and headed back towards my "home".

Out of breath from running, I burst through the door, to the worried faces of my mom and dad, pacing around in the hall. They both sighed in a mixture of relief and anger when they saw me, expressions torn between happiness and fury. Lets just say the fury won over the happiness. Oh boy, was I ever gonna get it.

Mom was the first one to pounce. "Charlotte Delia Swanson!" Would you care to explain to us just _where_ you've disappeared to for the last _five _hours?? We were worried sick about you! I can't believe you'd _do _this to us Charlotte! We haven't been in this house for a day yet, and you're already gallivanting off on us without even so much as mentioning where you're going!"

I opened my mouth to tell her she hadn't even looked up when I headed out the door, but without missing a beat, dad began raving the second mom had finished.

"Yes, how could you shrug off your responsibilities Charlotte?? I don't expect you to notify me every time you leave the house, but for pities sake, _five_ hours gone, without any notice of leaving whatsoever? That is simply unacceptable. We are _very_ disappointed in you." He scolded in his 'Charlotte you've failed us again" voice.

I couldn't hold back the tears this time. It was just too much when my parents said they were disappointed in me. It's like hearing someone tell you you've done an un-rightable wrong, and there's nothing you can do to fix it. Normally I would have just gone to my room and forgotten it, but not tonight. I was sick and tired of hearing this _every_ time I did something wrong, and I was going to put a stop to it. Well...for tonight.

" Yeah?" I spat back. "Well maybe I was having a life. _M_aybe I just wanted, to enjoy the evening a little. Okay? Is that so horrible? And don't act like I'm the bad guy! I walked past you two, and neither of you even spared me a GLANCE."

My sister silently stole out the room. She could tell things were going to get ugly. They did.

I was like a provoked tiger who'd been stuck inside a cage for too long. But I was outside of the cage now. And I was right in my parents faces, claws unfurled, all traces of reason lost. Ferocious, piercing words launched out of my mouth, cutting deep.

" I'm a person too remember?? I know we just moved but, just because _you're_ tired, doesn't mean I have to sit around too! And I'm _tired _of hearing you say you're 'disappointed'! It makes me feel awful every time, and you know it. I didn't commit a crime or anything, so just calm down! I'm sick of you ruining my life!!"

I was outright yelling, hot tears streaming down my cheeks to accentuate the vehemence.

With that, I stomped up the stairs without a second glance. I didn't slow down until I reached my bedroom. Then I collapsed against the door of my room, not caring an ounce that my eyes were red, and a headache was beginning to issue. The sobs shook my body, spheres of salty liquid poured from my eyes and soaked the front of my jacket. I didn't care. Nothing mattered except for the fact that my parents had single handedly ruined one of the best night of my life.

The weeping quieted after a while, and I heaved myself to my feet. I shuffled over to where my old, four-poster bed stood at the corner of the room. Flopping down miserably, I waited for the sweet escape of sleep to come, and ease my senses. A cold breeze blew in from the opened window, making me shiver. Goose-bumps appeared on my arms and legs, but I didn't care. I could survive the cold. The torment, the agony, the memory of my parent's faces, distorted in shame and anger. I could survive this night. It would be a long struggle, but at least if I died in misery, I would have the memory of the beach. I reminisced about the unworldly scene I had encountered earlier that evening, and before long, I fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Starry Skies

Chapter 3.

I awoke to disconcerting gray light streaming through the windows lighting the room up in a rather gloomy manner. The alarm clock on my bedside table read 6:30 AM; the time I usually woke up. Well, it was nice to know moving halfway across the Earth hadn't messed up my sleeping patterns. Rubbing my eyes groggily, I sat up in my old rickety bed. The vintage patchwork quilt my grandmother had given me, was thrown over the lower half of my body. And the windows through which the wind had blown through so icily were shut as well. I didn't remember shutting the window, or grabbing the blanket either.

Mom, I thought guiltily. The corners of my mouth tugged down at the edges. The events of the night before came flooding back to me. It wasn't fair how I had yelled at my parents last night, but was so turbulent, I wasn't been thinking about the words spewing from my mouth.

I knew I had to apologize. As the memories of the past few days re-announced themselves, a rather disturbing thought came to mind. _School, _I groaned. Great. I had already screwed up once, and to make matters worse, there was a brand new school was waiting for me, laden with mishaps and accidents. My less graceful side always had a way of finding me when I needed it least. I'd probably knock over a can of paint in art or something stupid like that. The entire town would know in less than ten minutes, and I'd be labeled as a klutz in less than ten seconds. Hmm... I studied my pillow, inviting and fluffed, begging me to lay my head down on it again. Rest my eyes for just a little while longer... _No._ I authorized firmly. This was my problem, and it was up to me alone to fix it. School would still be there no matter how late I slept in.

With a defeated sigh, I threw off the quilt, and swung my legs around to sit on the edge of te bed. To my disgust, I found that I still had on yesterdays clothes. I stumbled to my feet, dragged myself to my closet, threw open the doors, and randomly grabbed a pair of jeans and a top off the hangers. I didn't really know, nor care, what I had unknowingly selected to wear, since my aunt bought all my clothes and she had been an upscale fashion designer for most of her life. Most of my clothes were designer, and 'hot off the runways' or whatever it was they said. If they covered you up and kept you warm, they're perfectly fine for display in my opinion.

Padding down the stairs and into the kitchen, I wondered where everyone was. Usually Chloe got up around the same time I did. She had always tried to mimic my habits; show everyone she was a big girl too. It wasn't unusual not seeing dad up at this hour; he was out the door six sharp to catch the bus to work every day. Mom on the other hand, was usually bustling around the kitchen around this time. It was strange not hearing the whistle of the kettle, almost always accompanied by clanging pots and pans.

I went back upstairs and cautiously swung open the door to her room. She looked up, taken by surprise from where she sat at the edge of her bed. Her hair was a mess; eyes red and swollen; face wet with tears.

"Oh Mom...I'm so sorry."

We talked for over half an hour. She insisted that everything was her fault, and she that she had had no right to yell at me the night before. Eventually, I managed to shush her, ratifying that she was forgiven, and that I was hungry. She wasted no more time after that, jumping up completely energized, and declaring that she was going to make me the most delicious breakfast ever.

After I had dispatched the last of my mothers famed (well it _should_ be famed) blueberry chocolate chip strawberry pancakes, I shoved my chair back from the table and stood up. It was time for me to face the most terrifying, harrowing, ghastly, dreadful, formidable quests of all time for mission impossible to begin...Operation new girl. I could hear James Bond music playing in my head already. Summer-saulting conspicuously into the hallway for my backpack, I heard my mom chuckle quietly. Throwing more emphasis into my act, I dropped to the floor and slunk to where my backpack lay on its side. In one swift movement, I grabbed a strap, hoisted it over my shoulder, and slunk back to the crime scene to my mom which was trying desperately not to laugh. Being a spy was easy, but unfortunately, mustering up the courage to face a small-town high school was not.

.

After mom had dropped me off, I stood there taking in the small cluster of buildings which stood before me at the edge of the road. Oddly, the quaint rust colored walls were more menacing than any twenty foot tall glowering institution. It was like a jungle..trees scattered thickly around the campus. As if they needed more greenery _here_. I gulped, and tip-toed nervously into a building with a sign labeled _Office_ hanging outside. A blast of air warmer than I'd hoped, hit me as I walked inside the bright, friendly looking room.

Inside there were potted plants hung from the ceiling adding even more to the jungle facade. The orange flecked commercial carpeting led to a long counter supporting many wire baskets overflowing with bright flyers. At the desk closest to the counter sat a kind looking red headed lady who looked up and smiled welcomingly as I entered.

"Um. I'm uh... I'm, Charlotte Swanson...?" I managed to squeak.

"Oh, Charlotte!" She fluttered. "Yes I have your schedule and locker combination right here." She shuffled through the precariously stacked piles of papers on her desk, until she evidently found the ones she had been looking for and handed them to me.

"You are to get this slip signed by your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day okay sweetie? Oh, and here's a map of the school.' She directed good-naturedly.

I nodded my head, took the papers from her out-stretched hand, and shambled out of the cozy office building to face my fears.

* * *

I could hear students whispering simultaneously whispering, and heads turning as I perambulated down the florescent lit hallway to home-room. My arrival here certainly caused an uprising didn't it?, I mused.

The shrill ringing of the first bell forced the students to pry their eyes from my strange unfamiliar face, and retreat to their classes. I sighed in relief as they scurried away. I didn't mind being paid attention to, but when so many people stared at me at once, it made me feel a bit self conscious.

When safely in the parameters of room 102, my confidence began to regain itself, and I strode more easily to the teachers desk.

"Hello, I'm Charlotte Swanson. You must be Mr. Douvant?" I remembered the name off my schedule smilingly.

"Ah, hello Charlotte. Pleased to meet you. Here are your books, take a seat anywhere you like." He joked. There was only one more empty table left.

I smiled, going along. This was promising. Maybe school here wouldn't be so nerve wracking as I had made it out to be. Taking a seat at the empty table, I let my imagination roam while waiting for the second bell to ring, initiating the start of class. I slid my sketchbook out of my backpack, and began idly sketching another wolf. It was Seth this time, his expression friendly and open, triumphant looking, like just after he and Edward had defeated Victoria. The chair next to me grated noisily against the tile floor, and I glanced up curious.

As I took in the six foot eleven length of the boy who sat beside me, the gears of my brain ceased to turn. He had copper skin, jet black eyes and matching colored shoulder-length hair. He wore solely board shorts and a tank top even though it was about forty degrees farenheight outside. Not only that, but he was muscled up every inch of his body. Like a serious weight lifter...I quoted Bella Swan to myself. He fit every single insanely descriptive detail of _Twilight's_ Jacob Black. But it couldn't be him. Jacob was a story book character right?

"You're Jacob Black..." I thought aloud. One of the many careless mistakes I was to make in future.

He turned his head to look questioningly at me. "Yeah...That's me."

"The _real _Jacob Black?" My mouth ran.

"Yes...?" He replied, his expression seemed to wonder if there was anyone else with that name.

"Oh." I put simply. What kind of moron says 'Oh', right after someone claims to be a fictional character??

Momentarily afterwards the bell for class rang, embarrassed, I turned my attention to the front of the room. I seriously expected the entire class to jump up and yell 'you've been _punked_!", or something like that any second.

All through the period I resisted the urge to steal a glance at him, study his intricate features more closely, see if he could really be who I thought he was. Every time, I ordered myself to quit it, and focused more intensely on Mr. Douvant. It was a long period, but when class was finally dismissed, I rose from my seat victoriously.

I had three other classes with Jacob. English, Chemistry, and Biology. For the next three days I struggled mostly successfully not to gawk at him during the period. It only made it harder to keep my gaze fixedly off his face since in every single class we shared, since he was forced to sit next to me.

On the fourth day I sat alone, contemplating my reflection ripple in the pond in the small "nature area" the school used for science classes to observe plants. Reeds undulated ceaselessly in the gentle waves created by the calm wind blowing overhead. Minuscule tadpoles darted this was and that, capturing my attention. I was so into the moment, that a voice coming from behind me, made me jump a bit.

"You're Charlotte right?"

The voice was husky and a bit rough, yet gentle somehow.

I turned to see Jacob, standing at my back, gazing off into the gloomy sky above. His expression was lonely, and a bit doleful in a way. I sighed remembering my mothers face earlier that morning. Her expression nearly mimicked his exactly.

"Yeah. " I started lamely.

"Hey–" I rushed through the words anxious to get them out. "Hey, I'm sorry for being so abrupt that first day, it's just– You seemed familiar– or something." I lied about the last bit. He was more than familiar.

He chuckled. "You're Jacob Black." He mimicked my voice, a mocking smile on his face. "No, that's okay. I never really got to introduce myself. I'm Jacob Black, but I guess you already knew that."

I laughed. He had a wry sense of humor. "I'm Charlotte Swanson, pleased to officially meet you Mr. Black." I replied airily.

He smiled and shook my outstretched hand. "Please, call me Jacob." He insisted. "So, Charlotte, where are you from? Someplace similar to this most likely, since you're rather pale."

" No offense." He quickly backtracked.

I already knew there was no chance of me achieving the same tone of gorgeous russet skin he protruded, so it didn't bother me much when he commented on my color-less state.

" Chicago actually..." I felt a pang of helplessness recalling Chloe's angry face. Suddenly, I could feel tears trailing down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away.

"Sorry." Muttered, embarrassed. "It's just that my sister's been having a hard time adjusting, and it seems no matter what I do, she doesn't gain an ounce of acceptance. It makes one feel rather helpless, you know?" I explained quietly.

He sat down beside me and peered contemplatively into the pond, a troubled edge to his expression

. "Yeah, I know... I might even know more than you." He uttered in a hushed tone, the hurt easy to read in his voice, though he tried to hide it.

That was when I knew. It had to be him. It was written plain as day on his face, he was thinking about Bella. It was the most insane, most un-realistic thought I had ever had (and that's saying something), but it only made sense. It was what my heart told me, and from what I'd heard, hearts were almost always right.

"Bella..." I mused under my breath.

Of course, he heard me. His eyes widened in surprise, then anger, and suddenly...depression. It was an expression I knew well. "Where...? Where did you hear that name??" He growled.

Oops. I gulped. I wasn't used to being put on the spot. Thank goodness I work better under pressure. I also seemed to get this overwhelming feeling of anguish when I saw his was torn up and broken like that. For some reason it was more than I could bear.

"Well, my Aunt is named Bella, and she's still in Chicago. I guess I miss her too." I lied smoothly.

His expression cleared up, but there was still a hint of sadness left in the depths of his eyes. He began to say something, and then cut himself off sharply. "You know I knew a gi–...Never mind."

"What?" I sought.

"Nothing." He stubbornly shook his head, face set in a fake calm mask. The one that Bella always hated to see him wear. I could see why; when you looked at him you could _tell_ something was wrong as plain as anything. For some reason it made me want to make it right again, to get rid of that mask... I shook my head, trying to clear it, and started grabbing at straws, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"It's probably a "guy thing"." I mumbled.

He took the bait. "A guy thing?"

"Yeah" I counteracted. "I have a lot of cousins who are boys, and when ever us girls try to join in whatever they're doing, they just shoo us off saying it's a "guy thing", and leave us to fend for ourselves in _their _house! Ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, their just playing video games!" I was set off, and ranting a bit about this "guy thing" problem.

"_I_ think" I began importantly with much emphasis on the "I". "That girls are just as good at video games as boys are!"

"I beg to differ." A deep, teasing voice rebuked. I turned around and took in a tall, stocky boy towering over me in ripped jeans and a gray hoodie. Next to him, his friend who seemed to be of a more quiet nature, but still just as tall and muscled. I looked to Jacob.

"Quil." He sighed.

" And I'm Embry." Spoke the more timid werewolf, smiling minutely. I smiled back and said "Hi"..

I grinned, remembering the familiar names of the characters who played Jacobs best friends. Putting my hands on my hips, I stood up to face him, grinning. "Well Quil," I divulged airily. "You wanna bet on that?"

He was slightly taken aback but soon regained his composure. "Sure" He crossed his arms confidently. "How much you wanna bet?"

" 20 bucks and a weeks worth of lunches." I smirked.

He gasped "_Five_ lunches??? You're on, miss..."

" Charlotte Swanson." I finished. "But you can call me Char."

We shook hands, and agreed on meeting at my place a week from that day. Jacob looked a bit frustrated, though I couldn't imagine why. Well at least I had three new friends, and for the first time since we had moved here, plans. My outlook was brightening already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, Thank you for reading! :) Please R & R, I love to hear from you guys and so far, I've only gotten 3 reviews... :( But nevertheless, I'm going to keep on writing! :) Thanks again**!

_______________________________________

Starry Skies

Chapter 4.

Jacob's POV.

"See you later Dad!" I called back as I left my old, rustic barn-house of a home.

"Don't be late!" He yelled after me teasingly. I was almost always back around ten or twelve pm. And that wason days that _weren't_ busy.

No rest for me. Ever since I re-joined Sam's pack, it was non-stop work. Sam was very responsible, and was never off guard on _any_ single location. That also meant we all had to run around like crazed policemen 24/7...Oh, and policewomen.I had momentarily forgotten. Leah's presence was hard to ignore. I chuckled knowingly to myself.

It was..._different_, having no human friends. Ever since Bella....

I couldn't bring myself to finish the thought, as my stomach bunched up in a sickening, agonizing manner. As usual.

Using the anxiety to phase quicker, I slipped out of my clothes and plunged into the misty confines of the forest. As I ran, my worries melted away into the dense fog, and soon my head was filled with more instinctive thoughts.

It was getting easier to block Bella from my mind. Even so, it was still very difficult indeed.

I was forbidden to remember, yet desperate not to forget. I couldn't forget... She had been my very best friend. When she had been alive... I don't think being one of _them_ even qualifies as living.

Slowing considerably, I neared the school and dropped my clothes onto the ground before I phased back. Usually, I didn't run to school as a wolf. Carrying clothes in my mouth being an annoying task. But it was the only way to get...to get _her_ off my mind.

The familiar sensation filled my body as my form began to blur and shift. Rising from the forest floor a human, I quickly tugged on my clothes, laced up my shoes, (props, rather) and walked out of the forest, onto the old, rusty, clump of buildings known to all as La Push's local high school.

Once inside, I glanced around looking for Quil and Embry. They still owed me 5 bucks from yesterday, when I won the bet over who could hang from one arm the longest.

That was when I noticed how...attentative everyone was. Usually, the entire school was pretty groggy until around 10 a.m That was strange. It was just like how the woodland animals reacted to a storm heading there way. Warning calls could be heard everywhere as they burrowed themselves underground or in a stable tree.

When I passed a group of students, I heard them chattering amongst themselves.

"Did you see her? She's so... different!"

"I know! Those strange green eyes...She looks nice though."

"Well I suppose so, but don't you think she's a bit mysterious? She..."

I tuned my ears out. Huh. So there was another new kid. That was funny. This school hadn't seen a new student for five years or so. I found myself wondering what the girl was like. Was she really mysterious?

I scolded myself for my thoughts. I sounded like those gossiping groupies by the lockers. Besides, this place was so small-town, a new lamp post would probably make front page.

I didn't get much more time to think about unfamiliar faces and lamp posts though, because just then, the bell rang for first period. I stood there for a while, looking at the room filled to the brim with students. Where was I supposed to sit? I mean, I could stand, but you start to look strange after standing the entire forty minutes...

"Mr. Black, I trust you know your way to the desks?" Mr. Douvant raised an eyebrow.

"O-of course..." I fumbled with my words, embarrassed.

I shambled along the isles, finally spotting an empty seat after raking scrupulously over the desks with my eyes. As I sat down, the girl next to me looked up at me, the curiosity easy to read in her eyes.

She had beautiful pale, nearly translucent skin. Her complexion was pristine, except for the freckles, lightly sprinkled over her cheeks and nose. She had piercing green eyes like emeralds which stood out noticeably against cream pallor of her face. Black curls grazed her jawline, and tumbled all the way down to her shoulder blades. The rose colored tint of her perfectly heart shaped lips brought out the faint blush in her cheeks as she stared, wide-eyed at me.

You know how Hemingway writes? He couldn't write about this girl's face. Because he'd say something like, "It was a pretty face." And that wouldn't be enough. This face needed someone like Dickens, or maybe Tolstoy. Someone who'd take a whole page and spend some time on her eyebrows and her cheeks, or maybe the shape of her mouth when she's surprised.

I sat down in the chair next to her's, and she blurted out,

" You're Jacob Black." A crease forming between her dainty eyebrows.

How did she know my name? This was strange...But I was also pleased that such a beautiful creature knew my name before we'd even met. Shaking off the thought, I scolded myself. I didn't honestly think she was _that_ pretty. I'd just met the chick. Oh, so now she's a _chick_, hm? A small voice in my head sounded. I was insane.

"Yeah...that's me." I answered her question, while asking myself mentally what the heck I was thinking.

"The _real_ Jacob Black?" She gawked at me in utter disbelief, as though I had claimed to be an alien visiting from Saturn.

"Yes...?" I was the only Jacob Black as far as I knew. Was there another guy who went by that name...?

"Oh." She turned away, seemingly irritated with something.

She _is_ very mysterious...I thought to myself. I wonder what that was all about? The bell for class' beginning rang, but I couldn't make myself divert my gaze from the intriguing girl. Her clasped hands rested lightly on a green notebook. I looked closer and saw that it was a lifelike sketch of a...of a wolf, I thought to myself, taken aback. In fact, it looked almost exactly like Seth. This girl had talent. It made me want to talk to her. I had a feeling that she and I were going to get along. I wondered why that was... Shaking the feeling off, I proceeded to listen studiously to Mr. Douvant's lecture, errant thoughts of the interesting girl who sat next to me infiltrating my head from time to time. I really _was_ insane.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Charlottes POV.

After school, I drove home, dumped my bag in the hall, and lounged on my bed for a while, thinking over the events of that day. But I could only remember one. Jacob looked so sad back there by the pond... Suddenly I was inspired. I grabbed my sketchbook, (I always keep it handy), and began to write.

_Friend In Me_

_Do you know that feeling?_

_The one where you think that_

_Your skin is slowly peeling_

_When all you want is a simple hug_

_Yearning so much... yet that everescent tug_

_Forbids you to ask_

_Your feelings masked_

_And all that permits is a thought_

_I know your troubles_

_I've heard your struggles_

_I hope you'll see_

_You have a friend_

_In me._

With a sense of...well, small accomplishment, I shut my book. Three hours later, after dinner as I climbed into bed, I thought to myself. Tomorrow was going to be a day full of adventure. I was sure of it. With new friends, and an air of content, I sank into the mattress, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to a disconcerting light. I threw off the covers, and ran excitedly to the window.

Shining through the fluffy white clouds, I could see the sun. It was a bit farther away than what seemed average, but nevertheless, it shone just the same. The golden rays of warmth and belonging lifted my spirits, and I soon found myself skipping to my closet and pulling on a dark jade sun dress I usually saved for more formal occasions. Not that I had ever been much more than casual at _those_ events.

* * *

I

was smiling I flounced down the hall to the lunchroom. The sun was still out, and I had received many complements on my dress throughout the day. I guess I was so happy-go-lucky, that I failed to see the person walking towards me, or step around them. I crashed into the unsuspecting victim, and looked down to see that I had dropped my books. Glancing up, I opened my mouth to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you all right?" I inquired worriedly.

The person laughed. I blinked, surprised. Why was he laughing...? I had just barreled into someone, and they were humored??

"No worries." The voice chuckled. "I don't think I've broken anything major."

A tall, slender boy with deep blue eyes and tousled brown hair grinned at me, while handing me my books. I had been too busy freaking out to notice him picking them up. Oh, I was always causing other people trouble. My eyebrows pulled together anxiously. The boy laughed again.

"No really, don't worry about it." He held out a hand. "I'm Christopher, but you can call me Chris." He winked.

He took my hand and helped me up. "Well if you're really okay... I'm Charlotte. I'm new...but maybe you've already heard. I know how word gets out around here."

He smiled, as we let go of each other. "Of course. There are no secrets in La Push."

I laughed at Bella's quote. He was funny. A bit like Jacob, but his humor was more obvious. You could tell that his personality was more flamboyant. Maybe we could be friends. Oh, but Jacob and the rest of the group was probably waiting for me. I had to split.

"Well see you later Chris. And thank you." I called over my shoulder as I walked swiftly down the hall towards the bustling cafeteria. Or as I liked to call it, the cafegymatorim.

It seemed to me, that cafeteria was such a bland, unsatisfying word, and 'cafegymatorium' was much more gratifying.

Once past the double doors, I immediately spotted Jake and the gang sitting in the far right corner. Jacob had a serious, troubled look on his face, and appeared as though the rest of the guys were trying to convince him something.... I would have to ask when I got over there. The hem of my dress sashayed and billowed about my legs as I walked towards their table. The boys at the table I was passing whistled as I went by.

"Lovin' the dress Charlotte! _Nice_ calves you got there!" One of them called, obviously just teasing. I wasn't _really_ attractive in any aspect I was sure.

I laughed, and bounded over the few remaining yards to Jake's table. Sitting down next to Seth I smiled around at everyone. They grinned back, and Jacob glared down at the table top. I decided not to let that get to me. Today had been perfect, and I was going to make sure to keep it that way.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I flashed a smile, hoping to get in on whatever news they had been undoubtedly "boy gossiping" about.

Jacob looked as though he were blushing, though I couldn't be sure with his copper toned skin.

Seth immediately spoke up.

"We were just talking about you Charlotte! We were pondering over telling you tha–" He piped.

Sam interrupted sharply.

"Over telling you that there's going to be a substitute today. In English. We heard Ms. Jillian is sick. But none of us knew if she was actually ill for sure. It might have just been a rumor."

"Ms. Jillian? Oh the poor thing, I hope she gets well soon. I'll have to visit her some time." I frowned.

I could sympathize with the teacher. It was no fun being banished to bed with no one to talk to. Maybe I could bake her some of my sprite cookies. They were just like sugar cookies, but I added a can of my favorite soda as the key ingredient. I had been complemented on them many times before...

Embry grinned. "You're so understanding Char, I bet you'd be fine with almost _anything_, huh?"

I could see Jacobs eyes widen, trying desperately to signal something... He shook his head infestimately, a hard edge to his usually warm eyes. That was strange.

"Well, I don't know about _everything_. I really hate it when people are depressed, or ill, or angry... I always try to make them feel better though. It would be inexcusable not to. " I reasoned.

Helping others was one of my good, yet often annoying habits. Sometimes I failed to see when people_ didn't _want assistance, and I was being a nuicance

After that, Jacob hastily changed the subject, and lunch flew by; as things usually did when I was enjoying myself. At the bell, Quil smirked and reminded me of the days upcoming event.

"See you after school today Charlotte. Hope you lose gracefully, wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself." he boasted shamelessly.

The video game bet. Of course. Well I hoped he wouldn't get too confident, because then it would be _easy_ to surprise attack him and win invariably. I could imagine his face when I beat him. Laughing quietly, I wished him luck, and went on to Biology.

* * *

After class, we all walked to my house together.

There were six werewolves in my living room. Quil had insisted on having "witnesses" present, thinking he'd get all the more praise when he won. Oh well, all the more people to see how badly he was beaten.

It was a grave mistake for him to let me chose the game we played. He had _no_ idea how good I was at Guitar Hero. He even let me chose the song itself. Purple Haze.

He raised his eyebrows when I put myself on expert, but exemptly did the same so as the match would be fair. He was over confident. I smiled. This would be easy.

The intricate maze of notes, ranging all the way down the guitar neck, rang out clearly, and perfectly timed, as my fingers moved at light speed. It was a familiar song I had heard and played many times over. I found myself enjoying the complicated mess of notes and chords.

Quil was doing all right, but he obviously wasn't divulged into the beat, the clamorous melody, as I was. The song ended with one final, resounding chord, and it was apparent to all that I had triumphed over a dumb-founded Quil. His mouth disengaged, and he gawked in disbelief at my flatscreen. The "witnesses" bust into rapturous applause.

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!."

"Nice try Quil," I patted him on the back condescendingly. "I'm sure you tried your best. Now pay up." I stuck my hand out expectantly.

With a defeated sigh, Quil pulled out his wallet, and handed me a twenty. He was taking all the fun out of winning. I pouted. He wasn't going to get off _that_ easily.

With one swift movement, I snatched the woven bracelet off from around his wrist and sprinted away at top speed.

Of course they were fast. But I had won every running race at my school five years in a row, and had earned the title of MVP on my soccer team. I shot into the upstairs hall closet, and burrowed inside the multitude of jackets, coats, and sweaters, shutting the door as quietly as I could behind me. Inside the pitch black darkness, I held as still as I could, and tried to calm my rapid breathing from running so fast.

Suddenly, the closet door creaked open, and a flood of light pooled inside the small space. Hidden between two puffy jackets, I spotted a large tanned hand reaching inside, towards the very spot that I hid. Scrambling desperately, I crammed myself into the innermost corner. The hands continued to reach, and pushed through my feeble defense, wrapping his pleasant, abnormally warm fingers around mine . I was yanked out of my hideout, and hovered two feet off the ground

"Busted." I muttered, disappointed that I had been defeated so easily. To my surprise I heard an amused laugh. Looking up, I saw Jacob grinning down at me, a playful expression on his face.

"Not quite." He smiled.

"Now" He said, his hot breath fazing me for a few seconds before I realized he was even speaking to me.

"Y-yes?" I mumbled.

"If you'll split the money and lunches, I'll help you. Deal?"

I stared at him, uncomprehendingly. Then it hit me. He was having fun. The genuine smile that spread across Jacob's face differed immensely from the pained look he wore the first day we spoke. It was a small victory, but my heart swelled with satisfaction and happiness. When he was happy, I found myself being happy too.

"Charlotte? You in there? I said–" He worried at my blank, slightly shocked, face. He peered into my eyes, probably wondering if I had fused an essential nerve supporting my brain.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm good." I blinked furiously, tearing my eyes away from his perfect face, held just inches from mine.

He lowered me to the ground. "Hey, sorry for scaring you but we have to hurry if–"

"I FOUND THEM!"

I heard the feet, pounding wildly up the flight of stairs leading to the second floor. Embry stood there, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, mouth slowly curving into a huge grin. Quil nearly bowled into his monstrous friend, until he saw us standing together. He screeched to a halt, and stared.

"_Ja_-**c**_**ob**_." Quil make a _tsk_ing noise.

I looked over at Jacob confusedly, and then absentmindedly down at out hands, which had never let go of each other. ..._Never let go of each other...._

My eyes widened as I comprehended the meaning of those words. Startled, and secretly pleased beyond what I had ever experienced, I broke free from Jacob's grip, and flew into the hallway, nearly hyperventilating, my cheeks undoubtedly flushed scarlet.

* * *

That night I lay in bed, remembering how warm his hand felt wrapped around mine. It was so natural, like our hands fit together as if they were two puzzle pieces cut for each other. But Jacob and I were just friends right? I mean, we'd only been friends for just over a week. We couldn't—

We couldn't be meant for eachother....right?

I laughed quietly at myself. I was going off into a tandem just because Jacob held my hand for a minute. I decided to ignore the little incident, and pretend like nothing had ever happened between us. Little did I know just how difficult that would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The following day at school, I rose from my seat at the lunch bell, said my usual "See you later", to my seat mate, Molly, and bounced happily to my locker. Lunch was my favorite part of school. It was the one time where I got to have actual conversations with my werewolf friends.

It was true, I was in many a class with Jacob, but we usually didn't get into a real convo during class, as I got quite engrossed when talking with him, and failing wasn't far from the top of my taboo list.

At my locker, I spun out the combination, slipped my bag off my shoulder, and began cramming books and papers from the first half of the day into the non-existent space, while simultaneously snatching what I needed for the second half.

A voice behind me made me jump.

"Hey Charlotte."

I shoved the last book into my locker, and slammed it shut. Turning, I caught a glimpse of familiar, glossy black hair, and then the chiseled, flawless face of Jacob Black. A smile was splayed out upon his broad lips.

I smiled back. He had never called me by my nickname before. His perfectly cordial greeting made it easy to tell him apart from other acquaintances.

"Hiya Jake. What brings you to this part of town?" I grinned, as his locker was three halls down from mine.

"Oh, nothing much," he chuckled, "Just asking you if you wanted to come over Saturday."

I felt my cheeks grow hot. Why was he inviting me over? This was new...

_Charlotte,_ I reasoned with myself. He's probably just having a party, and wants to know if you can come. Lots of people will be there without a doubt, and you're making a fool of yourself thinking otherwise. Why else would he ask you anyways?

"Why?" I questioned, though the answer already seemed quite apparent to my mind.

"Well there's this thing tonight. It's like where the eldest of the Quileute tell a bunch of ghost stories round the bonfire. Really hokey, but it'd be really great if you could make it." He flashed me a crooked smile, and I ceased to remember what we had been talking about.

His gleaming white teeth looked fantastic against the metallic rust of his glowing skin.

No. I was _not_ thinking about Jake that way. He was just a friend, I reminded myself.

"O-oh." I stuttered. "Well sure-- I'd love to...When do you want me over?"

"How does seven sound?" He turned and began walking down the hallway to the cafeteria.

I quickly slung my battered, plaid book bag back over my shoulder, and scurried to his side. His long legs carried him far over a short amount of time, and I struggled to keep up with him. He looked down at me, smiling warmly as I half walked, half ran, beside him.

"Are your legs not long enough to keep up? Or is it that you just aren't fast enough?" He teased, but shortened his strides to match mine.

"No–" I huffed. "I'm just– tired today or something!"

"Sure, sure." He permitted condescendingly as I got my breathing under control.

I was confused "Wait...This thing you were talking about. It's an evening thing right?"

His expression turned shy. "What? You don't wanna hang out?"

"Oh." Everything finally clicked into place. "No, I mean of course I do."

Relief colored the husky tone of his voice as we walked up to the cafeteria entrance together. " Okay, because I do too."

He pushed open the cafeteria doors, and stood to the side so as I could go ahead in front of him. Like those old movies. Like Eliza being pampered for the first time by some race-horse guy in _My Fair Lady_. Except I bet her race-horse guy wasn't a werewolf.

I take about one step into the lunchroom, and suddenly a hand latches onto my wrist, and yanks me over to the left a few dozen feet. It's Christopher, and he's grinning from ear to ear.

"Heya Char! Why don't you sit with me today?" He enthused, overly ecstatic.

I look at Jake, and he's got this half angry, half surprised expression on his face. Turning back to Chris, I can see he isn't going to take no for an answer. So I shoot an apologetic glance at Jacob, and let the 'enthusiast' drag me over to his table, bustling with other kids. Kids I've never even seen.

They're all yelling, and laughing, and shoving against eachother. The crowd seems to think that this is the rodeo or something, and someone had just told them that they're out of bulls, so they have to stand in for the beasts.

So different from the familiar bunch of tan-skinned friends, sharing a funny joke or two, and then discussing something_ interesting_, like a six year old girl from Japan who can speak 32 different languages.

All I hear here is a pointless jumble of sentences involving stuff like which boys are 'cute', and Katie's new earrings. Stuff I couldn't care less about.

Nevertheless, I don't want to be rude, so I take a seat next to Chris and begin to pick at my tater-tots. The entire hour Chris didn't spare me a single glance. He's too caught up in David's wildly unimaginative story about how he supposedly went to a party last night, and some girl was all over him. After that, I pretty much tuned out, and entertained myself by imagining what Jake would've said if he were here.

I bet he would have told David that yesterday a UFO landed in his yard, and maybe the aliens and this girl of his could be friends.

Finally, the torture is over, and I'm free to split. It's funny how the shrill blast of the bell can either mean freedom, or confinement to education. In my case, it meant both.

In class, Jacob refused to speak to me, and our conversation was deduced to a whole lot of good starts on my behalf, and a whole lot of scowling on his. Every time I ask him a simple question, my only answer is an agitated sounding grunt.

His eyes seemed a darker coal black than usual. They were almost inky with night His skin stretched taut over his cheekbones, eyebrows pulled together, less than an inch of space between them.

I didn't get what was wrong with him. It was decided. I would confront him. I would go up to him directly after class and demand to know what his problem was. The entire rest of the school-day, I planned out what I would say, but deep down inside, I knew I was too chicken to really ask.

After school, I walked home alone, staring up at the steel gray sky, watching damp leaves of scarlet, orange, and burnt toast color, flutter down from their branches, claiming a place of their own atop the soggy concrete.

When I reached my door, I dug around in my pockets awhile before retrieving the cold, metal house-key. Jangling it in the door for a minute, I heard the stark, nondescript _click_ of the lock, before turning the icy doorhandle, and stepping through the wooden doorway. Nothing but homework to do...

I laughed a bit to myself. I wasn't going to do homework the moment I stepped through the door. I knew myself too well for that.

Slipping out of my sneakers, I decided to head upstairs where there was more scope for imagination. Or at least books to read. So I padded up the stairs to my room, flopped onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling.

Three hours later I woke up. Somewhere in the middle of my ceiling show, I'd evidently fallen asleep. Wow. I'd actually bored myself to sleep.

Downstairs, I heard the clanging of pots and pans. I could also make out Dad's booming laugh. Probably watching t.v, while Mom busied herself, cooking dinner. I'd been out for a while.

Knowing I couldn't just lie there forever, I heaved to my feet groggily, and got into the shower, aiming to wake myself up. The water did it's work, and I soon felt refreshed, and much more awake than I had five minutes ago.

It's after the shower. That's when it happens.

It's when step out onto the bath mat and wipe the fog off the mirror to brush my hair. It's what I see in the mirror. It's what I don't see.

I look a second time, and then rub the mirror again.

I'm not there.

That's what I'm saying.

I'm. Not. There.

I feel kind of dizzy, so I make my way back to bed because if I'm dreaming, bed is the place right? And I don't because I already am.

I feel my heart pounding in my chest. My breath comes fast and my mouth is dry. I lift my head off the pillow and see my shape on the bed. It's right there, under the covers. Then I pull off the electric blanket and the sheet.

Nothing.

So I go back to the bathroom, to the big mirror. And I'm still not there. The mirror is the mirror, and it is on the wall, and I am not there in front of it. I think I am– I mean, I see the mirror, I see my towel wave through the air, I see the shower curtain jump when I punch at it. But I don't see me.

My mom's voice rang out from downstairs, making me jump about a foot in the air.

"Charlotte! Dinner's ready!" She calls.

So then I think to myself. What am I supposed to do? What am I _gonna _do. Just say "Yeah mom, I'll be right down," and haul my invisible butt down there? I couldn't do that. My parents would have me shipped off to a zoo, or a science lab, or a pediatrician in double time.

I was right. I couldn't tell a soul about this. Not my parents. Not the doctor, not Chloe or Jacob, not anyone. I couldn't imagine what would happen if the news of this...if this ever got out into the public. I'd have every reporter and every camera in the world on my doorstep in half an hour...And the government. I _knew_ the government. They would be here in ten minutes after the story broke– to take me somewhere 'safe'. You think the CIA, and the Joint Chief's would be interested in this? I tell you, without a doubt, the would. So I could tell no one.

So I'm thinking, _Great. And even if I could tell someone, it's not like I could call one of those Invisible Teenager Specialists. I'll get the Yellow Pages now._

Mom's voice, a bit more impatient, sounded off again.

"Charlotte!! Dinner!!"

So I muster up all the voice I've got, and yell back to her.

"Thank's mom, but I feel sort of sick– The meat in the cafeteria was bad today, so don't worry about it."

There. That was a sufficient enough lie. Now I had just one more thing to deal with. Myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The next morning I woke to the sound of Regina Spektor's, _Laughing With_ on the radio. My favorite song. I forced open my eyes, and sat up in bed while the previous night's events toppled out into my awareness, one after the other. It all seemed so silly now, but when I flipped back the covers, I still wasn't there. Definitely not a laughing matter. The only difference now, was that I had pajama's on, so at least I could see where my body pressed against the soft flannel. Weird. The clothes were there, and where they covered, so were my arms and legs. The rest of me? Imperceptible.

Just then, the door creaked open, and mom stood in the doorway. I was thinking but one word at that moment, and it was a rather impolite one at that. I zipped back under the covers, a feeling of dread pooling in my stomach. All I wanted was to be there, to be visible again. I _needed_, to be visible. Usually it was that people wanted to _dis_appear, with me, it was just the opposite.

It was too late. She'd seen me. Gray light penetrated the feeble cover of my eyelids as my mother pulled back the sheets.

"Mom! I can explain– I didn't think– This just happened–" I rushed to spit it all out.

"Sweetheart, I haven't a clue what you're talking about." She butted in, staring down at me confusedly.

I looked down at myself, where her eyes were aimed. Out of thin air, my entire body had magically re-materialized. My arms, my legs, my hair– It was all there. I had no idea what had just happened, but I decided to go along with it. Besides, I'd just been saved from a whole _fleet_ of wacko pediatricians. Why _shouldn't_ I be happy? Never mind. There were waay to many answers to that question.

"Umm.. Nothing– mom! Nothing at all!" I smiled as convincingly as I could at her puzzled expression.

"Alright honey. Oh, I almost forgot. Breakfast is ready, and I expect you down in no more than 10 minutes." She placed her hands on her hips, and gave me the 'mom' look, as though I had been trying to cover up something bad I'd done. "Now get to it!"

The rest of the morning passed without a glitch, and I was happy to find that I didn't disappear again. Well, for another three hours. I was standing in front of my grandmothers old full length mirror when it happened.

Ugh. My hair was totally uncooperative that day -not that it ever was before. I wished I could just disappear. And I did. I immediately took it back, internally groaning. Not this again. I wished I would come back.. And I did. Something clicked.

I finally got it! All I had to do, was silently command myself to either appear, or the opposite, and almost instantaneously, I would! This was fascinating! I stood there in front of the mirror for nearly an hour, literally there one minute and gone the next. By the end of the afternoon, I had perfected the art of invisibility.

I was definitely a freak.

But hey, how many other people can say they know how to turn transparent on command? I was like that girl form the Incredibles or whatnot. All I needed now was a red jumpsuit, and I'd be home free.

Soon it was six thirty, and I had completely forgotten about my little event with Jacob later that evening. I rushed to my closet and flung the doors open, desperate for something decent to wear to materialize. I had been walking around in my rattiest shorts and an old camp t-shirt all day. Jake would be grossed out if I showed up like this!

After flailing around for a bit, I emerged from my bedroom in my favorite dark-wash jeans, and lucky shirt, which I had thought to be at the bottom of my laundry pile. They had somehow gone through the wash without anyone throwing them in the machine, and hung themselves neatly on a single hanger; one complete outfit ready to go. Odd, but glance at the clock told me that it was now six forty five, and that I was most definitely going to be late if I didn't get my rear in gear.

I ran five blocks over to Jacobs house, and stood there for a minute, gasping at the foot of the front steps. Wiped out from the flat out sprint. Turns out I didn't even need to knock, as the big, mahogany door swung open then, and Jacob stood, gazing laughingly down at my wheezing figure. He looked as stunningly gorgeous as ever, which didn't help me in matters of regaining my breath.

"Why hello there Charlotte, I heard you having a heart attack outside and thought I might come to resuscitate you." He smirked.

All feelings of admiration had extinguished themselves just as soon as they had been ignited. No doubt, that was of Jacob's accord.

"Oh that's alright Jake, it was just that I could smell your rather unflattering stench from all the way out here, and had to recover myself a bit." I rolled my eyes, and proceeded up the steps, into the rustic red barn-house.

I made my way to the cozy little livingroom, and sunk into the sand-colored cushions of their old couch. Surprisingly, the room was completely emptied .Jacob's voice sounded from next to me, making me jump a little. Bella wasn't kidding, he really _was_ silent when he moved.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned amiably, attempting to disguise my startled appearance.

He wasn't fooled, but answered my question anyway. "Oh they're setting up down at the beach. I was just waiting for you to get here."

"Oh right." I scolded myself for not guessing that in the first place. "So we should probably head down.."

"Oh don't worry about it, they wont be ready for another fifteen minutes, so we can relax for a bit." He excused nonchalantly.

"Oh. Okay." I gulped nervously.

I was alone with Jacob Black. I was _alone_ with Jacob Black. Just the thought of the prospect sent my heart hammering up against my rib cage as though the energy bunny had gone wild inside my chest. I wasn't going to begin the awkward silence; I hated those, so I stuck up a question.

"So, what's your favorite color?" I started.

"Indigo." He stated simply. "You?"

"Copper." I answered out without hesitation, and then blushed, because until very recently, my favorite color had been green.

"Why is that?" He pryed.

Copper...the color of his skin which shone brightly, no matter how cloudy a day it was.

"It's the color of your skin..." I trailed off, looking away embarrassed.

Thankfully, he wasn't deterred, and even seemed...pleased? But I knew I was just fooling myself. After all, I had been known to have an overactive imagination.

"What's your favorite animal?" He fired, his eyes fixated on me, as though my answer were the meaning of life.

"Wolf." I smiled, not waiting for him to ask why. "Because they're so powerful how they move, yet they radiate an unattainable grace. They have a wonderful sense of loyalty with the others in their pack, and know... how to work together. How to cooperate. Sometimes I think they might even be more knowledgeable than most humans.."

He smiled Bella's smile, which was coming to be known as _my_ smile. He looked like Bella's Jacob. Except now, it was_ me_ seeing him like this, and deep inside, something told me that this was how it was supposed to be. And as I met his welcoming gaze, I _knew_ this was how it was supposed to be. Whatever that was.

We shot to opposite ends of the couch as the squeak of wheels against kitchen linoleum sounded from the next room over. Billy Black appeared at the doorway, jet black eyes set smilingly in the caverns of his creased face. His dark hair shone faintly in the dimming light, tied back at the nape of his neck, just as I had seen his son wear it numerous times. I smiled back, unable to act unaffected, by his friendly disposition. I could see where Jacob got that from. Billy wheeled himself over to where we sat, and I stood to shake his hand.

"You must be the undisputable Charlotte Swanson I've heard so much about." His grasp was still firm, and warm despite the years of wear and tear they had gone through.

Jacob groaned. "Daaad, I told you not to mention that."

"Pleased to meet you sir." I ignored Jake. Besides, his father was of the kindest heart, he wouldn't embarrass his own son.

"Now, now son. I was just coming to tell the two of you that everyone is waiting down at the beach. We should be heading down."

The bonfire. I had forgotten. "Oh– Of course!" I jumped up, and Jacob rose gracefully with a rumbling sigh. "I'm terribly sorry sir, but Jacob and I were talking, and– I should have assumed..."

"Please, please." Billy dismissed my apology with an unhurried wave of his weathered hand. "Call me Billy. I just didn't want you two to be late is all. Besides, according to _Jacob_, the pair of you talk all the time. Isn't that right son?"

"Whatever..." Jake mumbled.

He looked as though he were blushing, but it was hard to tell with his copper toned skin. It was probably just another figment of my overactive imagination. With that, Billy turned around, and led the way to the door. I followed him, Jacob trailing poutily at my heels. Once Billy had been helped down the stairs, we were off down the gravelly trail, leading to the epitome of the rocky shore.

There were ten werewolves seated around the roaring bonfire. I recognized the elders as Ephraim Black and Quil Ateara Sr., or as they called him in the book, "Old Quil". Billy went over to join them; and I was left to introduce myself those who weren't acquainted with me yet..

I could see that the "young" Quil was enjoying my discomfort. Probably viewing it as revenge for my winning that bet two weeks ago. Well he wasn't going to get the satisfaction of _that_, quite so easily.

I strode over, my confidence renewed. Fueled by spite of Quil's notorious assumptions.

"Hello everyone, I'm pleased to meet all of you. I'm Charlotte Swanson." My voice echoed my newfound confidence, to my satisfaction.

Everyone grinned back at me, except for Leah, --who had always been rather sulky, and an astonished Quil. _Ha_. I chuckled inwardly, he was no match for the likes of _me._

Old Quil spoke up, a faint smile splayed out upon his ancient lips.

"Hello Charlotte. I'm sure we are all very pleased to meet you as well. May I introduce you to everyone. This is Sam, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Brady, Quil, Seth, Leah, Jared, and Collin." He listed them off in the order in which they had first phased, motioning to each one as their name was called.

After each name was spoken, their owner gave me warm smile, accompanied by a "Hey there", or "Great to meet you." All except Leah, who frowned at the wisps of gray smoke, spiraling upwards towards the darkening sky.

I could understand. She must feel as though I were just another stranger, intruding upon her already ruined life. She was brave, getting up day after day, working alongside her abandoner. I guess I had always looked up to Leah in a sense. Although the other members of the pack scorned her for her sharp tongue, and bitter demeanor, none of them had quite sustained her load of burdens. And so I went to sit by her atop one of the lengthy logs placed carefully by the fire.

She looked up, shocked by my actions, but I didn't let that discourage me. With a smile I hoped wasn't too obnoxious, I spoke earnestly.

"Hey, Leah. I think the guys are really annoying most of the time too. I admire your patience with them."

She sat there wide-eyed for a minute, before a sliver of a smile worked its way onto her face.

"Thanks, I try not to resort to murder. But really, try not to suck up to people so much alright?" The icy tone of her voice was all but unexpected.

"Sure thing. Don't wanna get killed right?"

I think she wasn't used to being obeyed, because she blinked twice before turning away to face the elders, the small smile having grown a bit more pronounced. Jacob came to sit on my other side, and Ephraim spoke up.

"Well, let's begin shall we?" He suggested calmly.

"Won't you tell the first story Ephraim?" Inquired Old Quil.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt...Very well then." Ephraim agreed amiably.

"It is called the Tale of the Earth Spirit." He began. "Every hundred years or so, it is said that the spirit of the Earth is reincarnated once again into a young woman. The first incarnation appeared long ago, without form. She wandered from town to town, no destination in mind, simply taking pleasure in a beautiful flower, or the bird's song.

One tragic day, the spirit wolves of La Push were confronted by a coven of red eyes. Or in the words of the Quileute, a cold one, as they are no longer mortal, and their skin is rigid as stone, and cold as ice. The pale faces refer to them as vampires. These vampires were the spirit wolfs natural enemy, as they desired the blood of their people.

Pale faces often refer to these spirit wolves as werewolves, although the full moon has no effect on their transformation. These shape shifters are half men, half wolf, but how they came to be that way is another story completely. In summary, these wolves strive only to protect their people, and defend against the cold ones. In every "pack", an Alpha male is issued to direct and lead. Once the Alpha dies, another is resurrected. You see, the arrival of a cold one triggers the wolf gene in a Quileute, in order to reprimand for the larger numbers of the beasts. But that's just basic information. Back to the story..

Earth spirit's name at the time was Cheneste. She was drawn to the tenacious vibes being emitted from the pack, which was lead by a wise and responsible man by the name of Taha Aki. Taha Aki was doing all he could to ensure that none of his pack were hurt in the confrontation. Sometimes a coven of cold ones can be persuaded to leave in peace, though not usually. Unfortunately, that was the case this time. The wolves were going to attack just as Cheneste arrived. She saw their predicament, and could feel instinctively that the cold ones were not natural.. The spirit had never favored unnatural things such as painted wood on houses. In her taste, it took away from the natural beauty of the resource. So when she took in the cold ones, her feelings of dislike were only natural.

So swiftly that neither wolf nor cold one could detect her, Cheneste took out all the red-eyes by pure will. It's believed that she was able to cause any given thing to occur or appear using but the powers of her strong-willed mind. In modern times, an Earth spirit might wish for the newspaper, and sure enough there would be a mistake at the printing press, causing the paper to be delivered that very day.

In this circumstance, it was that these red-eyes would be no more, defeated, if you will. And so they were. Before Taha Aki's very eyes, the cold ones vanished one by one, falling to burnt ash on the hard ground. Being very wise, Taha Aki knew that this had been the doing of a spirit, and he wanted to repay it's doing somehow. He asked this powerful being to show itself, and Cheneste materialized in the form of a young woman. She refused to be repaid in any sense, and felt that the diffidence over these cold ones were but of her own desire, just happening to benefit the wolves.

They formed a great friendship, the wolves and Cheneste, and she decided to stay with them, to fight with them. They welcomed her warmly, and together, they defended this ocean town for many a year. However it's said her alliance with this pack was more than friendship. She was drawn to Taha Aki, the Alpha. In his own way he was also impressed by her sheer will of justice, and returned her affection. They were married eventually on a beautiful spring morning, the one and only time in which the sun shone brightly the entire duration of the day. This too, might have been Cheneste's doing.

She also had the ability to disappear and then reappear whenever convenient. Having been of no substance for many years past, the power came naturally. A bit like how the air surrounding us becomes visible when tainted by a gas or mist. Truly, her abilities seemed endless. Unfortunately, like all things natural, Cheneste grew older and weaker.

After one hundred years, Cheneste passed away; her death creating one of the fiercest lightning storms ever seen to mankind. Taha Aki grieved her death many a day, until one day he realized his beloved wife had never really left him. She was in the budding flowers, the whisper of the trees, the morning dew, the pattering rain. From that day on it rained more than ever before every day in her rememberance. And Taha Aki was happy. He knew she was in the liquid silver which fell from the sky, and was glad of her company. This is the reason why it rains so frequently here.

One hundred years later, after Taha Aki had died, another Spirit of Earth came to be. Her name was Chantle, and she too, came to marry the alpha of the current pack of wolves. If the legend is true, there is another Earth Spirit wandering the streets today."

The warmth of the fire combined with the overroded heat Jacob put out tested my sustenance. The story was ever so interesting, and for some strange reason, I felt I could connect with this Cheneste. I could hear Old Quil beginning the next story, but his voice grew dim, and I was soon taken under by the warm, cozy atmosphere.

A burning hand on my shoulder woke me up. I had been dreaming of the wolves.

In my dream, there was a vampire, eyes blood red at the rims of its huge was hungry. It hissed, baring a set of glistening, sharp incisors, and stalked closer to the pack. He had honey blond hair, and stood tall, at around six feet. He was beautiful, and he was deadly.

Jacob braced himself for attack, Quil and Embry at his sides. All around us were jade green trees and foliage, blocking any filament of light that could filter down through the dense leaves. It was dark and dangerous there about the surroundings of never ending wood. The greenery created a blockade, refusing to permit any sound, no matter how loud, to pass through, and register at all to ears human or otherwise. No escape. I was spotted then, and Jacob turned to me.

"Charlotte, get out of here now!" he ordered in desperation, anxiety coloring his husky tenor.

Suddenly, the fair haired vampire sprang, fangs aimed for the jugular. I couldn't allow this to happen. It _wouldn't_ happen. A pure white aura formed at my core, and unconsciously, I shaped my hands around the sphere of light. With all my strength, I thrust it at Jacob's attacker. There was a moment where nothing could be seen but white light, but then my vision cleared, and a pile of ash gave out a dark purple smoke. And the vampire, was gone.

Just then I was gently shaken out of my sleep, and my eyes opened to the smiling face of Jacob Black, not a scratch to be seen on his body. I sighed in acute relief. Everything was all right; it had only been a bad dream.

The fire's flames licked up the old driftwood in a multitude of mysterious hues. Blue and violet and the ruddy yellow of sunshine all harmonized together inside the intense heat of the dying fire. Jacob saw my preoccupation and the corners of his mouth turned up in understanding.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He nodded towards the colourful flames.

"One of the few places in which cool shades of lavender and teal arise harmoniously with sunshine and scarlet.."

"You have a love of outdoor things don't you Charlotte?"

"I have a love of all things which are to be loved. I love the neglected, the striving, the flourishing. I love the sunset's last rays of fuchsia and deep aqua stretching across starry skies. I love the fall leaves' tint of burning orange, gold, and rusty auburn. I love the smiling faces of people I have come to cherish over the years. I love the prospect of life, teeming with good happenings, and hardships to be overcome. I love a lot of things."

The words flowed like running water from my heart. As I spoke, these thoughts became truer than I had thought them to be. Jake looked surprised, and perhaps inspired. After a while of staring intently at me, he finally got up, and offered me a hand.

"Hey..where is everyone?" I suddenly realized that the flock of friends around me had disappeared.

"Oh they disbanded not five minutes ago, don't worry." He assured me. "But you fell asleep just as the second story began, and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you.."

"How long have I been asleep??" The sky was completely dark now, and stars twinkled bravely between patches of black clouds up above.

"A few hours. It's ten thirty."

"What?! I have to get home, my dad's gonna _kill_ me–"

"Calm down Charlotte, I'll drive you home. And Sam already called your parents, letting them know you'd be running a little late. Everything's under control." He reassured.

* * *

And Jacob did drive me home. The majority of the short excursion was completely silent. But it was a comfortable silence.. The moon cast shadows across every crack in the sidewalk, every tree, every stone. But I wasn't afraid. Because Jacob was right there next to me; and for some unidentifiable reason, he made me feel safe. And also, because deep inside, I kind of felt like there was a Spirit of Earth, and that no matter what, nature was a thing of beauty. I could relate to this Cheneste woman and all the generations of women like her which had came afterwards.

Gazing out into the calm of the night, I hoped to myself that tomorrow, Christopher _wouldn't_ be at school. I was coming to think that maybe, Jacob was more of a true friend than I had ever known, and Chris, he just got in the way..

That night, I had had _no_ idea just how far my hopes would go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Murderer

"_...And unfortunately, Christopher Band will be in the hospital and not attending school for a while. He suffered from a stroke last night around twelve fifteen P.M. From what the school has heard, there were no symptoms. That is all." _

That had been the worst day of home room in my existence. As Mr' Douvant spoke, the icy hands of fear wrapped themselves mercilessly around my silent heart. Christopher. Usually I would just feel sorry for the kid and get over it, but I knew the reason why he was in the hospital. The real reason.

Last night...last night I had hoped that Christopher wouldn't be at school today. And just like that, he wasn't. Because he had a stroke. Because I made it happen. I could turn myself invisible and make clothes appear by accident; was it so hard to believe that I could unintentionally kill someone? Mr. Douvant had only said that Chris suffered a stroke, but I had read countless stories where people didn't get over strokes. That only the very fortunate survived..

The fear wound tighter around, until I couldn't breathe anymore. I couldn't take it. I was..I was a murderer.

As I opened my locker, Molly O'Dell's voice sounded from down the hall. "Charlotte, Charlotte!! Did you hear!? Prince Christopher is nearly dead!! Oh what will we do?!? I'm sure the rest of the fan-club is hyperventilating by now!"

" 'Prince' Christopher...?" My unbearable guilt was smothered for a moment.

" Yeah," Molly looked at me as though it were obvious he was royalty. Was I missing something..? " He's the most popular boy in school. Didn't you know that? The fan club is dying to get at you for spending time with him at lunch that one day, but don't worry. I told them that he would be upset if something happened to you, so they won't pounce."

Now I understood. So it wasn't just an innocent boy I had killed. It was the most popular one as well. Great. The guilt came back double time.

" I- I'll see you later– Molly." I managed to choke out before fleeing to the cafeteria.

My lunch was like sandpaper in my mouth. I was only slightly aware of the bland substances scraping against my teeth, but not much else. The guilt and fear never left me for a second, nor did it begin to fade even slightly. The bell was loud enough for me to hear through my morbid thoughts; though that gave me little, or no relief. I often found myself wishing that a miracle would happen, and Christopher would recover, maybe even be back in school soon. Even if he was pushy, he didn't deserve to die.

Jacob's POV.

Charlotte took another infinitesimal bite of her sandwich. She hadn't even eaten a quarter of it though she'd been taking tiny pieces out of it the entire lunch period. Her eyes were far away, lost in that gigantic mind of hers. They were troubled as well-- her eyes. More than troubled ; dreading. Like she'd just remembered that she was supposed to turn in some huge project, when she hadn't done any of it. Worse than that. I guess you could put it as inexplicable. I was sort of...well, worried about her.

Yeah, yeah, I get it. You don't need to 'Ooooh Jakey is worried 'bout his little giiirl' , me. She was _just_ a friend. And she looked insanely pale, like some bloodsucker. Her usually rosy cheeks were of a chalky pallor now. The life sucked out of her. Heck, her freckles were a shade lighter.

Id been trying to catch her eye the entire day, trying to unravel a few of the many thoughts bouncing around in that complex and complicated mind of hers. Her face was usually so easy to read; I could almost always tell right off the bat wether she was hungry, or confused or thoughtful.. But not today. Today, her face was kept carefully blank. Wiped free of the excruciating pain I had witnessed at lunch.

Only her eyes expressed any form of emotion. The soft emerald had been lit ablaze exuding fiery shades of dark scarlet and burgundy. I noticed whenever she was angry or worried about something, her eyes would abruptly shift in color. I wondered why that was. I had never seen a human's eyes react to emotion this way. And why didn't she _say_ anything? Charlotte sat there next to me ;and not a word was uttered. Not one. It was maddening trying to decipher her frequently differentiating whims, but impossible to stop. I_ needed _to know. And I was going to know. I wouldn't stay in the dark forever..

Later that day I was lounging around on my bed, pondering over Charlotte's mysterious attitude that day, when a howl ripped through the resinous silence. It was Sam. Ugh, what did he want _now_? Despite my grumbling, and morose reaction, I hauled myself off my bed, and ran into the forest once again. Not bothering to slow down or stop, I yanked my shorts off, and tied them expertly with an old brown cord to my ankle. I felt a familiar shimmer, as my body shifted, already knowing what my mind wanted before I even thought it.

My heavy paws thudded against the bracken, and I felt the rest of the pack join into awareness.

_What's up boss? _Paul wanted to know as we ran, not bothering to run together, as we knew where Sam was headed.

_I think I've picked something upon the northern rim. Might actually be something, so everyone keep alert. Collin and Brady, you two go check out the eastern circle, Leah and Jacob,_ _take the West, I'll surf southern circle with Paul, and the rest of you take whole. Now split._

Great, I was stuck with _her_ again. Ugh. Maybe she'd keep quiet..

_Not a chance moron._

_Jeez_e _Leah, you'd think you couldn't be any more contradicting._

She didn't bother to reply, but she did, however, proceed to imagine herself tearing me apart, limb from limb. How pleasant.

I ignored Leah, and set to work. As much as I strained to shut them up, thoughts of Charlotte began to raid my head. She was so– ugh. Nononononono. Shut up Jake, shut _up_! But it was too late. Everyone had heard.

_Welll now Jacob. _What_ do we have here? _Paul teased; and soon the entire pack joined in. Sam saved me eventually, his Alpha command easily silencing the torrents of ribbing, and I gratuitously took the refuge.

Later on back at home, I lay stretched out again on my too small bed. So now the guys knew. That I thought of Charlotte often..But she was just a friend. I kept telling myself, over and over again that she was _only_ a friend. Besides, Charlotte didn't like _anyone_...Right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Before the chapter begins, I'd just like to give out a big thank you** **to all of my friends who let me use their lovely names in my story, even though I never asked them. And an extra big thank you to one of my good friends Dawnia, for editing exactly one word and one spacing issue in the first paragraph. Yay friends! :3**

________________________________________________

Chapter Nine - Revival

I trudged down the empty hallways once again, to join my friends in the cafeteria.. Of course, I was physically present, but my mind was lost in another space time continuum completely. Unfortunately, that just meant that I was, to say the least, depressed. I barely noticed the anxiious glances my friends constantly shot my way. If I was having a "good" day, I would get annoyed by it occasionally. I would have at least reassured them that I wasn't suicidal, but at last minute, decided not to, so as I wouldn't have to speak .The possibility that voice might sound as dead as my thoughts was too frightening to toy with.

I had been thinking a great deal of my existence for the past two days since Chris's hospitalization, and quite possibly death.

Was I a monster?

Yes.

Was I dangerous?

Definitely.

Should I just leave civilization all together? Make it safer for my family and friends? ...I didn't know the answer to _that_ question quite yet. I knew for certain though, that it wasn't safe anymore for _anyone_ to be around me. It would be only too east to get angry at someone; my parents, for example, and murder them using this sheer willpower, or whatever it was you called this horrible ability of mine. I had to be very careful about making. From what I had witnessed, I was a threat to all human society, and then some.

The phrase, "Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." had become so ironic it practically stung. I remembered myself as a little girl pressing my tiny hands against the foggy window facing out on 89th street. Everything was so simple then. If I wanted something, I just had to ask mommy and daddy for it. And if they told me I couldn't have it, I would throw a fit for a while, but eventually, I would accept it. But this; this was beyond 'mommy' and 'daddy'. This was my _life_.

How could I even be _friends_ with Molly, or the other girls in my class, if their lives were in peril every second we spent together? The smiling faces of my new friends flashed through my head. Dawnia, Annie, Suzanne, Kimberly, Lennea, Mary, and so many more...

But I knew deep down that this really wasn't about them. If I couldn'tbe friends with _Jacob_ anymore--The thought triggered a more or less expected spasm of pain. A sharp stabbing notion I had come to come across often now, seared through my body, lingering at my fingertips for a moment, and then subsiding to a dull ache. If I couldn't see Jacob anymore... Then I didn't know _what_ I would do.

I mean, I could probably keep on living and all, but where would the excitement be? The fun? The happiness? Over the past two months, I had become attached to the good-natured shape shifter. His joy was my joy, and his pain was, well...my pain. I could only hope that he would understand when I told him I had to go.

About halfway down the hall I smashed into someone walking the opposite direction. My tail-bone ground hard into the surrounding muscle tissue, but I barely noticed the pain. The voice that resounded across from me made my head snap up, eyes wide, as though someone had suddenly flipped the 'on' switch.

"Oops, sorry Char. Guess we're making a habit out of this huh?"

I couldn't believe it. He sat, legs sprawled out comfortably on the ground, not one foot away, yet I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating. I blinked several times, and inconspicuously pinched myself. Nope. Still there. Blinking roughly a few more times confirmed my all to wonderful discovery, and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Chris? Aren't...Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital? You had a stroke right??" My voice sounded half hysterical to my _own_ ears.

His tone was breezy, untroubled. "Yepp, but I'm all good now. It was crazy! I felt like crap one minute, and the next, I swear I could've run a marathon! They wouldn't let me go until late yesterday though. It was pretty funny watching all of them looking confused, scratching their academically trained heads trying to figure out what had happened." He grinned.

How on Earth...? Had I asked for him to recover like this?? I couldn't remember through the swirling gray haze of hurt. Being a freak had _some_ benefits at least. I ordered the memory to show itself, and eased into the instant gratification.

I saw myself in the lunchroom, chewing endlessly on a bite of sandwich. The old thoughts repeated themselves over in my head again.

'_If only a miracle would happen, and Christopher would recover. Be in school again soon even. He was pushy..but didn't deserve to die like _this.'

Oh yeah, now I remembered. It was funny how that entire day I'd been begging for Chris's revival, and when he showed up unharmed, I couldn't recall ever having the slightest intention whatsoever. With an overwhelming sense of confused joy, I rose from my spot on the floor, and helped Chris up as well. It was strange; when he took my hand, he didn't put any weight on it at all. Odd.

But that didn't matter at the moment. My heart swelled up, and the happiness was nearly too much. It was dumbfounding. Had I brought my own classmate to the brink of death and _back_ again? It was definitely possible. Though I wasn't nearly as amazed at the near death bit, as the brought back to life one. It was positive I was a freak, but at least I wasn't an _entirely_ evil freak.

After bidding Christopher a cheery goodbye, I skipped down to the lunchroom, and for the first time in days; actually tasted the pb and j sandwich Mom had made.

* * *

After school I had decided to celebrate my unearned triumph with a trip to one of the bumbling little local cafes on the main street. I was whistling merrily as I turned onto Park street, and practically singing, as the jingle of the bell, signaled my entry.

I bought an Italian soda, and then threw in a Madeline cookie just for the heck of it. Might as well go overboard if you had just saved someone's life. Well, sort of saved. Nahh, I just liked the cookies.

The cozy shoppe's walls were painted warm shades of amber, rouge, brown, and orange. A gushy love song filtered through hidden speakers, brightening the already welcoming atmosphere quite thoroughly. The furniture wasn't bad either. Comfy. Like StarBucks, but homeier. A smile spread out on my face, the corners of my mouth impossible to restrain. But it felt nice, and I found myself grinning at the waitress when she came to serve me my drink.

I sipped at the drink dreamily, replaying the moment when I saw Christopher fine and well over and over again in my head. I polished off the Madeline quickly with more thoughts of my -temporarily- requited status as a murderer. Just as Louis Armstrong's, _What a Wonderful World _came on, I felt someone sit down next to me. Curious, I swivelled my head, to meet the gaze of a tall, lanky boy about seventeen years old. He had a deathly pale complexion, but somehow he managed to put out an undying, glowing aura.

"Hello." He smiled carefully, as though not to show his teeth.

"Heya," I grinned back. I was grinning at everyone today. "Why the tentative face?"

He seemed to look abashed, though I couldn't quite tell, as a lock of shiny auburn hair fell over one eye, masking his emotions.

"I'm not sure.." he frowned.

"Well then how about an easier question." I teased. "What brings you here? Particularly to this area of the couch."

"Well, I saw you through the glass, and you appeared rather..content. Perhaps I was drawn to your attitude." He mused. "It seems you don't see happy people around here." He smiled, flashing a set of perfect white teeth.

"I see. So are you a Cullen?" I questioned, unabashed. His pure, pearl colored skin had to mean _something_. Nevertheless the fact that he suddenly had a wary look about his eyes.

"Yes...How did you know?" Uh oh. He was suspicious.

"Well...uh.." I had to think fast. Fortunately, thinking quickly is one of the few things I'm good at. It came naturally like a bee to honey. "A bunch of girls at my school are all about your family. Crazy if you ask me, but I guess you're known for the eyes or something. I think they're a very nice color, but maybe that's just me."

Well that was _partly_ true. At my _old_ school, there were countless _Twilight_ fan girl clubs. Pointless, ridiculous, but quite popular. It was only probable that it was a similar matter here, though none of the teenage population seemed to notice Jacob and the wolves much in _this_ particular little town.

He sighed morosely. "That sounds about right."

"Not to thrilled about that, are you?"

"Not necessarily. It isn't very enjoyable being judged by your looks rather than your personality..." A sense of longing flickered through his honey suckle eyes.

"Welcome to life" I sympathized.

He smile bashfully. " I suppose you're right. So.. what is your name, all knowing prophet?"

"No dice," I smirked. "I was here first remember? So you have to tell me your name before I do."

"That sounds only fair" He chuckled, "My name is Austen L. Cullen. You might know one of my friends..Tristan's his name. The girls take after him frequently.." *Shudder* "And you are..?"

"Charlotte. Charlotte Delia Swanson. Tristan's the name of that guy in James Herriot, right? His brother or something. And who was that older guy..? The head Veterinarian?"

"Oh Seigfried. Yes, he was quite a character wasn't he? The man was very kind. We got along quite well actually, I always–' He slapped a hand over his mouth, studying my face carefully, looking for any signs of horror, realization, etc., etc.

It kind of surprised me how much this annoyed me. So what if I knew that he was a vampire? Well, I could give away his secret, but no-one would believe me anyhow. And all _that_ would do would be getting myself killed. If what I'd read about the Volturi was correct, I didn't think they'd approve of my knowledge of immortal matters..Not that the nitwits approved of much anyway.

I could imagine a typical day - Or night - in their _darling_ medieval turret home. '_Caius darling, would you_ _fetch me a human? I'm _dreadfully_ thirsty._' Aro would say. And the Caius of course, would bow his head or something, find the best smelling person in the city, and offer it to his precious Aro, who would deftly remark after his little blood-fest, '_Well _that_ was rather unappetizing. __Honey-bumpkins_, _would you_ please_ get me something a bit tastier than that one next time?_'

I couldn't help but snicker at my audacious day dreamings, causing a panic-stricken Tristan to stare at me as though he questioned my sanity.

If he only knew the extent of my haphazard knowledge, perhaps then...he would laugh with me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Guilt

After I finished my soda, Austen and I took a stroll down the main street, chatting casually, - Or at least I _tried_ to make the conversation casual, seeing as he didn't quite trust me yet - while I window shopped. Window shopping is one of my favorite sports you know.

"So, is Carlisle still a doctor?" I proceeded to ask at random. - Sort of random, considering all the questions I'd asked so far had to do with his family.

"Erm, yeah he is. Have you had him before..?"

" Oh no, I was just wondering. One of my..friends, had him before. She was in a little incident with a van, and this boy Edward saved her, thank goodness, but still had to be looked over. "

I smiled smugly to myself. Ah yes, Edward was (_is_, possibly) _quite_ the man.

" Dad? Oh yeah, he's really great. I mean, now that he's older and stuff. Kind of. I mean, he's older _technically_, but you know..he uh, acts like a kid? No..um.. Heylookanairplane!" He wasn't quite as good a liar as his supposed father was yet, it was apparent. Yes, Edward _had_ to have more skill than to have ever emitted this kind of..well, to be fair, rather apparent falsehood.

The rest of the time we spent together is pretty easy to sum up in a few sentences. I asked fairly innocent questions, while Austen struggled to make up excuses every time he spilled on info that might lead me to think he was a vampire. Or half. I wasn't quite sure of which yet.

It was good that he was talking to _me_, and not another human. At least I could keep a secret, and God knows which secrets _those _are.. Let's review, shall we?

Firstly, I happen to be some hacked up version of Violet Incredible. Second, I have some freaky 'gift' that can - maybe - make anything happen; including all things _dangerous_. Third, I knew quite well that, a.), Jacob and his pals were indeed werewolves, as well as the fact that b.), Austen and his 'family' were indeed vampires. Wow.

You see _most_ teenagers in high school would be worried about grades, and boyfriends, and homework. But me? Ohhhh no. _I _get to freak out about vampires and werewolves, and keeping my freak-dome a secret. No pressure, right?

On the bright side, at the moment, everything was going pretty well. Christopher was back alive and well from his...illness. I myself wasn't doing so bad, - now that I knew I wasn't a murderous wretch, but let's not ruin the optimism here - I had made a new - hopefully - friend in Austen. And so far, no one had a clue that well over half my life was overruled by some sort of weird ability, rather than hormones. A screwed up happiness, but hey, we all have to work with what we get. Unless of course, you are Tarzan. In which case, you can just swing around on avid jungle vines, and everything will work out.

I flopped down on my bed, kind of bored after being so tentatively happy all day. Being happy usually makes me like, the energy bunny, but today, I'd been so _relieved_, it was nearly tiring. Plus Italian sodas don't do much for me after all the sugar is out of my system.

I glanced across the room at my make-shift desk pushed up against the window . The thing was really just a holey old desk from circa B.C 400 or something, made to look slightly functional by having a long strip of burlap pulled taut over the surface. Atop the leathery workspace was my laptop, along with various sketches, painting, doodles, etc. etc., and a couple pencils. Huh. I hadn't used Barfo for ages.

"Barfo" was really my ramshackle laptop, as the shell was painted a vomit-like green. A little piece of torn paper rested lightly on the keyboard. Wondering idly what it was, I hopped off the bed and crossed the floor to examine the scrap. I could see a few words scrawled messily on one side, written in some sort of pen. It was a nice color, that pen. A sort of mossy green.. Entirely unlike the disgusting pallor of my old DELL. It read:

C-

Just thought that maybe you could e-mail me sometime. I have this Yahoo my sister forced on me a while back, so.. The user's, Ontherun77. Yeah, Rach thought it was hilarious for some reason.. Well it seems you've been busy lately or something. Write if you want. See you at school or whatever I guess.

-J

Crap. I'd totally forgotten about Jacob! Aghh!! He probably thought I was ignoring him or something weird. I clapped a hand over my forehead. What if he thought I was all happy now because Chris was back?! Well I was, but not in _that_ sense.

With acute panic, I slammed down the power button on Barfo, nearly giving myself a brain hemorrhage waiting for it to "Get it's ass in gear", and boot up. It took all of twenty dragging seconds. When the thing finally started to cooperate, I signed into my e-mail account like lightning on a can of cola, and started typing in a remorseful message even before I realized that I wasn't sending it to anyone. Hastily clicking out, I shoved the keyboard away before taking a good deep breath and letting out slowly, yoga-like. Feel the zen and all. After a minute, I slid the computer back towards me, and went to my contacts list, selected "Add New Contact', and typed in his address. A few seconds later, the name **Jacob Black**showed up on the "Online list". Eek! He must be so angry with me! How could I have completely _ignored_ him for the past four days?? Well four if you counted today that is. God. And instead of going to _him_ to celebrate, I just pick some vampire boy out of some random coffee shop. Ack. I was in some deep trouble there.

Lottie 23 has entered Ontherun77's chat room

**Lottie23: hey Jacob..It's me Charlotte****..**

I braced myself for the anger. Oh god. He's typing. 3..2..1..Impact.

**Ontherun77: oh so you're speaking to me now?**

He didn't sound that mad..Maybe a joke would help..I had an uncanny sense of humor right? Kind of..?

**Lottie23: well not exactly, y'know, since we're only IM'ing. Haha..?**

**Ontherun77: Oh I'm **_**so**_** amused. What the hell is going on with you??**

Not good. I _could_ lie but..Jake was so good at seeing through me. Maybe it'd be better to fuzz up the truth a bit. Sound vague. He might just let it go. _Might_. I crossed my toes. Fingers are needed to type.

**Lottie23: I...something happened on Monday.**

**Ontherun77: **_**And**_**?**

So much for _that_ theory.

**Lottie23: I can't...tell u. Or anyone. I was just sad ok? **_** Please **_**don't make me tell u. **

**Ontherun77: why not??**

**Lottie23: bc it'd freak you out and you'd nvr want 2 C me ever again. Trust me, you don't wanna know.**

What was I _supposed _to say?? "Well Jake, because I'm an invisible witch and maybe those kinds of girls just aren't you're type." ?

**Ontherun77: You really don't want me to know? I think I could understand. My life is pretty weird too. Trust me.**

Yes Jacob, I know you're a werewolf. But _you _didn't almost kill one of your classmates, now did you?

**Lottie23: Ha! I know more than think. Unfortunately, that isn't always a good thing. **

**Ontherun77: Okay fine.. I'm just a little..annoyed I guess. Screw it, I'm pissed. Even if you were supposedly "just Sad", you could've at least acknowledged that I was **_** alive**_**. All you did was sigh and **

**Lottie23: Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! There. Am I forgiven?**

**Ontherun77: Sigh..fiiiine. But u owe me!**

Yes!! I did a little victory dance before returning to the desk.

**Lottie23: Yay! I wanna make it up 2 u. can we hang out sumtime?**

**Ontherun77: ...Hang out?**

Did he think I meant _go_ out? On a date?! Ahhh! Nonono!! Panic filled the space between my ears completely. I clarified teasingly, desperately praying that he didn't let on to the request's double meaning.

**Lottie23: Yeah. Like, we do something? Together? Hullo? Ablas Engles?**

**Ontherun77: Oh! Haa, sorry I..spaced for a second there. How's tomorrow sound? **

Phew! My heart rate gradually lowered, and I could think clearly again.Once the terror died down, I looked again at his words, and laughed, surprising myself.

**Lottie23: haha very funny. We have school! Don't you do homework? Shame Jacob, shaaaame. V__V**

**Ontherun77: Yeah, yeah. We can do homework! I can be very diplomatic I'll have you know!**

**Lottie23: Fine fine, u win. I'll c u then. L8r G8rz!**

**Ontherun77: Wait! **

I paused, my finger lingering on the _power_ button.

**Ontherun77: I have a question.**

**Lottie23: What's up?**

**Ontherun77: "Lottie23"? I thought your name was Charlotte.**

I felt my face flush. Lottie had been my nickname when I was a little girl. A boy I played with always used to call me got along so well, I never forgot the sound of his voicecalling out my name.

**Lottie23: Oh that. It's just an old nickname my friend used to call me. You know, char**_**lotte**_**, Lo**_**ttie**_**..Oh I have to go, mom's home.**

I heard the key jangle in the lock. Mother was the _last_ person who needed to know that I had just spent the last 10 minutes instant messaging a boy I hadn't known since pre-school.For some reason, making plans with guys didn't bother her at all. My guess was that she thought no contact communication meant things were serious. Yeah, my mom had always had kind of weird logic.

**Ontherun77: Oh. Sure. ...See you later, **_**Lottie.**_

He called me Lottie!! For some reason I was filled with schoolgirlish excitement rather than annoyance. Odd. I'd always hated it when someone used that name with me.

**Lottie23: Right back at'cha, **_**Jake**_**. **

**Ontherun77: Ohhh, I'm **_**so**_** insulted.**

**Lottie23: meanie! Ur name is too normal! :x C ya 2moro!**

**Ontherun77: Yeah. C u.**

**Lottie23 has left Ontherun77's chat room**

**Ontherun77 has left Ontherun77's chat room**

Jacob's POV.

I was dawdling around on the computer; something I hadn't done in..well, years really. It wasn't something I'd do now, but I was in need of a good distraction. My life sucked. Charlotte was ignoring me, I'd been out on patrol for he past 3 nights non stop, Billy kept on treating me like a little kid, - okay, he _always_ did that, but still - Leah was making all of us miserable, _and_ I had hideous hair.

Seriously. The last time I looked in the mirror, I nearly had a heart attack. My hair was nearly down to the middle of my upper arm. I looked like a girl! Normally, I wouldn't give a shit, but Charlotte was always around at school, and if _she_ thought I was girly-looking..Well to put it bluntly, it would majorly _suck_ for me. I mean, wants to be with a guy who looks like a girl from the shoulders up? Not that I cared. I sighed. Charlotte.

Dammit! Why the hell wasn't she speaking to me?! She hadn't been smiling, or talking, or laughing at my stupid jokes. Whenever Charlotte smiled, I swear, the entire world brightened, it lit up not only the room, but the universe. Her coral pink lips parting over flawless teeth, shimmering slightly, though you could tell she never smothered them with lip gloss like the other 99.9% of the girls at school, or anywhere else for that matter. I missed the way her jade green eyes sparkled when she had something interesting to say. The delicate pattern of her breath, the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms escaping her lungs, filling the air with her scent. Her face, quiet and gentle, softly smiling at no-one in particular; thinking inquisitively. Her beautiful dark hair, shining under the dull light of afternoon. Smooth as liquid ink waving gently to her shoulders, and then falling to her waist in dozens of glossy curls.

She was so tantalizingly magnetic, so kind, so..Charlotte. It was difficult to be mad at her, but the feelings of anger still coursed through my body now and then whenever I thought of the dazzling smile, wiped clean of her face. I wouldn't let her see I had forgiven her if she ever snapped out of this infuriating attitude. I'd given her my e-mail address early on in the week, hoping she'd at least _write_ to me about what was wrong, but no dice, I hadn't heard a word from her since Monday. Verbal or written.

I'd thought I'd made a friend who understood me, but it turns out I was being left.._again_. The long since familiar feelings of nausea and betrayal overwhelmed me. It had been so long since I had thought of losing _her_..I didn't want to think her name, but I knew I had to face up to it sometime or other. Once Charlotte and I were talking, and she told me that very often, people are afraid of fear itself, not actually the_ thing _they think they're scared of. Her upbeat expression renounced itself in my head.

"We have to _face_ our fears, and show the world that we're brave enough, _even_ if it's only something small. _Even _if we don't get any recognition or praise, we still have to overcome the frightening things, the little challenges. _That_, is true inner strength."

I stared at the computer screen, thoughts of the girl who was beginning to take hold of a very big part of my life, whizzing through my head. Suddenly the name **Charlotte Swanson** flashed up on the screen. My mind was cleared of everything but two little words in that moment. Holy. Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Author's Note)** **A.N: Hullo everyone! I'm truly sorry this chapter took so long, but** **school swallowed me up like a huge homework infested fish, and I had no time for anything at all. And then I had aa dance competition to compete in, and Backpacking trips, and such and such. When I read over this, I was really surprised at how much my writing sucks...I promise I've improved! The next chapter will be much better, and more interesting. This is sort of a fill-in if you know what I mean. Also, I've begun another story, Gift of Life, so my time spent on Starry Skies might be cut down a bit. But I swear I won't disappear like I did again. Love my watchers and commenters! Sarah.**

Chapter 11 - Glee

Charlotte's POV.

I woke up that morning feeling to the absolute highest degree. I was utterly confident that I'd keep my powers in check, Jake wasn't mad at me anymore, and I had plans with him this afternoon to catch up and hang out. I woke my ipod up, and mentally turned the dials so that the Beatles, _I feel fine_ began playing, combining with the cheery atmosphere, and literally brightening the room. I slipped my favorite cotton dress over a long sleeved shirt, swirls of white, blue, and green blending together on the material. Breakfast was delicious, and by the time I had skipped to school, I was grinning ear to ear.

My classes were a breeze, calculus couldn't lower my mood lower even one degree. The bell for lunch rang after fourth period, and I stood up, simultaneously hoisting my bag over my shoulder. It wasn't until I reached my locker and began to spin the dial that I noticed Jacob standing next to me.

"Still a bit distracted are we?" he whispered, warm breath tickling my ear and making me jump.

"Jacob?!? I–!! Don't scare me like that!!" I slapped him teasingly, blushing slightly when the muscles in his arm tensed reflexively under my hand. " I'm just having a really good day is all." A smile turned the corners of my mouth up before I could stop it, ruining my stern face.

"Well I'm glad you're back Lottie, " he smiled back at me. "It got awful quiet around when you weren't being all happy-go-lucky y'know."

My heart skipped a beat at my old nick name. Somehow, it sounded so nice coming from _his_ mouth. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through my veins, leaving every square inch of me tingling. Strange. I must've been going delusional.

" It's good to _be_ back." I enthused gratuitously, before opening my locker, and swapping notebooks. " I'm also really happy you forgave me. I honestly _am_ sorry about these past few days you know."

I slammed the locker door shut, and looked up to see him grinning down at me. I was immediately self conscious. "What are you looking at?"

He smiled crookedly, at me for a moment, and then began breezing down the hall without me. "Hey wait up!!" I yelled after him. He payed me no notice, and I had to run to catch up.

Finally I reached his side, out of breath from running with a weighted down bag. "Is– This– A hobby– Of yours–??" I panted. "Making me chase you around everywhere??"

His smirk grew visibly larger. "You're going to have to shape up if you want to get anywhere in life, Lots. Where's your _drive_?"

I laughed breathlessly. "Gee, maybe I left it in my locker, I'd better go back."

He chuckled. "Like a rundown car..Slow, and stalls a lot."

We reached the cafeteria cracking teasing jokes at each other, each more ridiculous than the latter. It was so easy to be myself with Jacob. He was to intensely happy, so wonderfully adept to everything; he made me feel like I knew everything and nothing at the same time. And all the while he was putting out that big warm aura of content. It was impossible not to take the same positive attitude he emitted so vibrantly. We kept up the incessant ribbing until we reached our table, and only stopped because I noticed that for some reason everyone was staring at me. Had I said something they weren't meant to hear while I was speaking to Jacob..?

"Uhm..guys? Hi..So, uh..what's up?"

Simultaneously, the group of overgrown boys shifted their gaze meaningfully from me to Jacob, and then back to me again, as huge grins began forming on their faces. They looked almost..smug? Jacob and I sat next to each other, I all the while trying to decipher the expressions his werewolf friends had suddenly attained. After a few minutes of watching them eat, I realized that their perverse smiling was only growing only more pronounced, and threw up my hands in defeat.

"Okay, will someone _please_ tell me what is so funny here??" I forfeited angrily.

" It's nothing," Quil laughed under his breath. " You just seem a whole lot... _happier _after getting all cute and cuddly with Jacob."

My heart began pumping furiously, and I could feel a slight blush creeping up in my cheeks. It was always so strange how I blushed so easily, and yet no color came to my cheeks whenever I did. The only time it was ever apparent that the blood boiled under my skin, was either when I was out in the cold a long time, or after running continuously. So whenever I felt my face heat up, I called it blushing to appease myself. I'd always thought thee was something weird with me. All the other girls looked so pretty with their rosy cheeks and cheery smiles. Why couldn't I look that way? I snapped at Quil, sounding a bit more icy as I'd meant to.

" Shut it Ateara. I could say the same thing to you with all your little boy toys. It seems that_ Jared_ is your playmate at the moment." I eyes his arm thrown carelessly over Jared's shoulder and had to hold back a grin when he quickly dropped it to his side.

I smiled cruelly to myself as his cheeks puffed up and his face grew wonderfully red. I giggled a little under my breath at his incredulous expression. The rest of the period passed without so much as a peep from Quil, though he did break out of his ruffled silence once he got a taste, or should I say, _heaping mouthful_, of one of Emily's muffins.

Lunch was listless again, and thanks to my divine skills in sarcasm, the rest of the boys kept quiet about my transfigured attitude. The school day whizzed by, my brain soaking up every little tidbit of information offered, finally getting back on track after missing so much the days I was..not myself. I stacked my books into a neat pile at the end of seventh period, and headed for the door; my surroundings slightly blurred at the speed I moved. Of course, I couldn't feel my feet touch the ground, it was like I was floating on air. I knew I was a little bit overly gleeful, but this was as close as I'd ever come to a perfect day, and I simply couldn't stand to ruin it.

I was startled by a tall, brooding figure at the door, but as soon as he saw me, his face lit up into a dazzling smile.

"Scared you did I?" Jacob offered to take my books, but I held them tight to my chest. I didn't know what it was about being treated like a girl, but I just couldn't stand it when boys tried to help me with things. It made me seem so..delicate. A term that _definitely_ did not describe me.

I couldn't help but take a hit on my feminist side, because although I dressed and looked the part, I rarely ever felt like a girl. More like 'a person in the whole'; a worm I suppose, as they're neither male nor female. Poor things, they must feel awfully moronic flirting with themselves. That is, if worms could speak. Always _wondered_ how the things reproduced. But then again, I didn't really want to know.

"Helloooo. Anyone home?" Jacob waved a hand in front of my face, stirring the air with his heady scent. I smacked myself in the side of my head, scolding myself half because of what I let his smell do to me, half because I'd gotten myself lost in dream land again, completely ignoring whoever I was talking to. Half because....well, I was getting all weird over Jake again. There was something _strange_ about that boy..I couldn't fathom why it was so difficult to stay away from him.

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Overactive imagination."

His teeth glistened white against his full lips. "No problem. You looked like you were grossing out over worms or something. It was pretty funny. "

I stared up at him incredulously. " How did you know?"

He looked surprised at his accuracy for a moment before getting arrogant. "I observed your pitiful expression which quickly shifted to one of disgust, and concluded that worms _must _be the dominant topic of thought."

I thought over my little worm sex speech. "Uh.....Suuuure, lets go with _that_."

We made our way down the hall towards the beckoning light pouring in from the mauve double doors at the end of the hall. The crisp aroma of fresh, rain perfumed air filled my nostrils and crackled briskly in my throat. I inhaled deeply, pausing for a moment at the top of the concrete steps to shut my eyes and take in my very favorite smell. So clean and fresh and new.

Jacob's POV.

She stood enraptured at the edge of the first stair, leading down to the sidewalk from the school. I was about to tell her to tell her we'd never make it to my house so we'd make it to my house before dark at the rate we were going. But when I looked down, her sea green eyes were not dazed nor distanced as they were in the hallway. She looked out at the street scene in front of us, eyes raking over every single detail, every gold and red and orange tarnished leaf, every fissure in the veins of the avid passerby.

In a moment she closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, the air around her caught up in her lungs, to be exhaled slowly, as though she were hesitant to let go of the oxygen, the moment. A slight smile spread easily over her silken lips, easily as butter across bread. It was much more gentle, more thoughtful and soft than her usual bright facade. Whenever I saw her smile before, she always looked as though she were secretly laughing inside, as though someone had told an irresistibly funny joke, and that she couldn't help but laugh, though no sound ever came out of her mouth resembling the snarky noises the other girls made. This smile was reserved, peaceful, and as I watched the light glint subtly off her heart shaped lips, I couldn't help but smile too, and the strain on the ends of my mouth was too strong to restrain.

Then she opened her eyes, and the grassy green irises I had grown so accustomed to re-announced themselves. She looked up at me, her expression almost ribbing.

"Sorry. Got a little wrapped up in myself again. Once an old car, always an old car, right?"

Suddenly she started down the steps, bag slung over her shoulder as though it were a jacket on the runway, books clasped to her side in the other hand. At the bottoms of the stairwell she turned back to look over her shoulder a moment.

"What are you waiting for?" She laughed. "Lets go."

I just stared after her retreating figure a moment, before feeling myself smile, and following her retreating form down the school steps. The whole way there we chatted about this and that. Which bands we liked and disliked, how mystery books were always too long, and you never could stop yourself from reading the ending and spoiling it, how a lot of brown haired people were just as stupid as the blondes and vice versa. Talking with this girl was so enjoyable. I wondered why..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Guitars

We arrived on the scene of Jacob's little red house in less than no time. Actually, never mind. That would have been teleportation, and though I have a few extra "gifts", I'm pretty sure teleportation isn't one of them. I clomped up the front steps and Jake held the door for me. The kid was a gentleman in disguise. I told him so.

"Ha!" he snorted. "Whatever you say."

Billy rolled around the corner of the hallway then and we shared a hearty handshake. His hands were big and course, and mine automatically felt weak and gloppy in his grasp. But I liked Billy; Jake was so lucky to have his Dad around. Mine was always so busy at "work". Sometimes I wondered if his work was more important to him than Mom and I. Like Bella said, "And his job, his wife and kids."

"So Charlotte," Billy let go of my hand and leaned back to look at me with dubious eyes. "You're finally here."

I was confused. "Huh?"

"Jacob here hasn't shut up about your coming to visit for days. He's been really excited" Billy grinned up at Jacob, an unrecognizable gleam in his eye.

"Daaad.." Jacob whined ,and then in a strained whisper "Not _now_!"

I felt Jake's fingers curl around my wrist tightly, and was dragged around a smirking Billy to his room. The hallway, living room, bathroom door, and hall closet flashed past us as he stormed to the smallest door on the left, yanking me inside with one big tug. Jake immediately let go of my wrist and went to pout on his bed.

"Sorry about that," he grumbled. "My Dad can be really annoying."

"Nah, it's okay. I like Billy. He's like the good Father I never had."

Jacobs cheeks flushed chartreuse. "Are..are you blushing?" I asked.

He looked away quickly. "N....No."

I shrugged. That was odd. In the moments he had his face turned, I took a look around Jacob's room. Plain white walls, and a messy bed with navy blue sheets and a beaded dream catcher hanging from one post. The floor had various articles of clothing and books strewn about; which surprised me. The books, not the clothes. I didn't know Jacob read. I knelt to pick up one of them and began to open the front cover, but suddenly it was gone, disappeared form my hand without the slightest of warning.

"_Don'_t. Read that."

Jacob had the book clutched in one quavering hand, the other shaking along with it vibratory harmony. His eyes burned dark with fear and anger. A very different picture from the bashful boy I'd seen not two minutes ago. I pondered idly if Jake was bi-polar, but quickly decided not when I was revealed the back cover between his fingers.

In messy scrawl it read :

Property of Jacob Black

Tab Songs - 2008

He wrote songs. Poetry in it's most basic form. I was shocked. Jacob was....an analytical? I hardly thought of him as the brooding poet type. The label read _Tab Songs_. I knew tabs were pieces of self-written music..Usually guitar. It was then that I noticed the glossy red and black electric one in the corner, leaning against the wall alongside its oak acoustic companion. The careless werewolf teenager I once knew has all of a sudden transformed into a song writing guitarist who was very protective of his works. Jacob Black took on a whole new meaning. Maybe I wasn't the only one with secrets.


	13. Chapter 13

Starry Skies Chapter - 13

_Call a Botonist_

Charlotte's P.O.V:

Trying to feign indifference to my new discoveries, I shrugged and let my mouth disengage. What came out was: "Touchy, touchy. Everyone knows song writing guitarist is the sexiest combination to set foot in music history. Oh, but _you_ don't do anything of the sort, so.. never mind. Anyway. Ice-burg lettuce. How 'bout it?"

It really was very satisfying watching his eyes bulge the tiniest bit. I was turning into such a twisted, sinister soul...and loved every second of it. For once, _I_ was the one to smirk. But only for around three seconds. My target quickly sobered up. Darn.

"Exactly. I _don't_. And actually, I prefer arugula. But hey, it's just an opinion."

Grrr. "Fine then. Act like I have _no_ idea what was in that book."

" I will thanks" He breezed past me to return said book to it's shelf.

"Aw, c'mooooon, I won't tell anyone. Pinky swear!" I pouted for effect.

"You're pushy."

"You're such a Mystery Guitar Man, and you know it. You should be sued for imitation of popular YouTube stars."

He laughed, "Maybe so, but at least– _Hey!_"

I snatched the book of it's shelf and did a little victory dance. Ooooh I was good."_Haha_ you admitted it!"

"Did _not_ !" He snarled and made a grab for the book. I thwacked his hand away, and bounded out the door with unrequited robust.

"Did too!" I shrieked streaked down the hall knowing full well he was probably centimeters behind.

I made it to the front porch, the screen door just shutting when Jake slammed it back against the wall. Oh ho _ho_, he was mad. I watched curiously as he jumped the rail and went for the hose, smiling broadly though I still had "his precious". Maybe not so mad. Still.

"What're you _doing_?" I _pff_-ed sarcastically.

Uncoiling with one hand and twisting faucet in the other, he yelled "_Freeze!_" just as I'd made my way over take a peek, pointing the nozzle at my head.

_Doggone it, he's managed to outfox the fox herself_, I thought to myself. I inwardly promised that next time he wouldn't have_ time_ to make it to the hose. "Revenge would be mine," you could say. I lightly tossed the book in a patch of chrysanthemums, throwing my hands up in play surrender.

"All right, all right! You win!" I struggled to keep a serious face.

His smile widened even further, "No can do ma'am. I've got a duty to my country."

"Oh?" I cracked a smile in return. "And just what is that?"

"PAYBACK!" He bellowed, and a spray of pressurized water soaked me through in one go.

"_Hey_, no fair!" I shrieked, dodging the showers of water though I was already sopping wet.

In a move of sheer impunity, I careered into him and the hose went _wild_. Effectively drenching both of us as it surged in all directions. Pure hilarity weakened our judgement, making it even harder to capture. My hair plastered itself to my eyes in an attempt to blind me, but I managed to shove it away just in time to see the hose in question heading full blast towards me. _CRACK._

"AUUUUGHH! _I'm dying!"_ I somehow cried/cackled; falling to my knees. The hose was finally put under control and shut off. I heard the quiet _thud_ of impact after Jacob thrust it out of the way.

I felt him looking at me while I roared with uncontrollable laughter. It hurt _so_ bad, but for some reason, whenever I get really hurt it just cracks me up. Like my brain is going "Oh crap, Charlottes gonna die; better have her go laughing merrily than the other way 'round. Heaven _forbid_ people think she dies like a normal person."

Once I went to Lake Tahoe with a good friend of mine. We had a wrestling match on the squeaky hotel beds, and of course I accidentally rolled off to ricocheted my head off a wall. It took them forever to figure out I was actually injured. Who knew I could guffaw so loudly. Point was; I looked like a total weirdo and Jacob had no idea what the heck I was doing.

"Uhm, are you okay?" he bent down and lifted a lock of wet hair to inspect the damage.

"_Hahahahaha! Ohhhhh god! HAH!–_ yeah– I'm– _NGHHAHAA!–_fine!" I managed.

He gave me a funny look. I still couldn't stop. Imagine a shark gnawing your leg off with rabid piranhas work on your arms while a whale shreds everyone though it's mouth filter thing: Only ten times worse; and you'll be right around where my mentality was about then. Might I mention, the hose nozzle was made of iron and not that cushy plastic you find at Walmart.

"Holy crap, your head's bleeding."

Uh oh. The laugh attack stopped dead in its tracks. Blood. Blood's okay for me if it's in the movies or on T.V, but if I so much as catch a glimpse of it, I start to get queasy. Just_ my_ blood, weirdo that I am. If it's anyone else's I'm not affected that much because it's not like I can feel it flowing out atop the floor in a gushy crimson mess. But if it's _mine_, it's utterly unbearable. I hate that feeling of _release_. Cracking knuckles, popping zits, skinning knees; it all just drives me insane.

In other words this was bad; horrible–

"_Fantastic_," I groaned.

He didn't reply. Just squinted at my head some more and then–

"What the...?"

"What? What is it? Oh my god, am I losing brain tissue? I DON'T WANT TO BE MENTALLY DISABLED!"

"Charlotte, calm down! You're not leaking brains, you...you..."

Dear lord. "I _what?_"

Before I could stop him, Jake reached down and brushed his fingers against the gash. Oddly, it didn't hurt that bad. Kind of like a heat pack for sore joints. My dad used those a lot when he used to play golf. One time he eve–

"You're bleeding clear."

"Okay, will you _quit_ interrupting my thought process? _Thank_ you! ...Wait. _What_?" I moved to feel my forehead, but only got half way before Jacob flipped me onto my back, moving in closer.

"_Woah!_ Okay, what's going on?" I started before he cut me off. Once again.

"I think it's some sort of resin...looks topiary. But that's impossible." His eyes widened. "O-oh god, it's just pouring out– But where the heck am I going to find a doctor who knows about this stuff? _What's going on?_" He howled, hysterical.

I watched as he went into panic mode. Funny kid. Mmn...my eyesight went a bit wonky. Did Jacob always have such a willowy face, or did everything always ripple out like that? I felt a little woozy.

"I dunno..." I garbled, "Call a botonist."

Everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Starry Skies - Chapter 14

Home is the Other Way

The faint beeping grew steadily more emphatic as I slogged through noir atmosphere. My eyes refused to open, but my ears still heard. People shuffled among themselves, almost imperceptibly, I still heard the dull scraping of rubber soles against hardwood flooring. Nearby, some trees rustled in a northern wind. Though the breeze was soft, there was turmoil in the air. A storm was coming.

My eyes snapped open as if on default. All noise halted. Slowly..I looked up to meet the eyes of a young man with wide, careful eyes. I followed them as they traveled down the length of my arm, stopping at an intravenous wire feed jabbed in my wrist. I recognized the solution it fed into my system as A positive. Blood. I watched the liquid life drain into my arm, leaving a disturbing red stain where its path ended. My fingers quickly unlatched the catch on the small vial, and slid the pesky needle from my skin.

I blinked and everything came crashing down to reality. Looking around, I noticed several unnaturally pale faces; eyes glued to me. The Cullens. Vampires of mythical proportions, meant only to exist in watered down romance novels. So..why was I here too?

"Shit." I managed to utter before the darkness closed in on me again.

Before the vampires, I'd managed to think..No, not to think, but to numb my thoughts. To say, "Hey, so what? I can live in a fairy tale world where Werewolves are the norm and I can disappear from thin air." Before the vampires, I'd thought it was okay to know Jacob, and maybe even like him a little. Yeah, I admitted it. But none of that mattered now, because this wasn't _really_ my life. My life was with Mom and Chloe in Chicago, where the people were in your face, and reality was every man for himself. In this dream world, _nothing_ was real. Before the vampires, I believed this was the way things were now. But it wasn't how it really was. I didn't belong here, and from then on..I had to live away from this realm of books. Books are books no matter how convincing they seem. Dreams are dreams no matter how long they last..And if nobody was waking me up, I guessed I'd just have to do it for myself.

Before the vampires. This was after the vampires. After them. After everything. And yet before I knew anything.

"Lotte..."

"Waking up...?"

"Fine...Don't...Seconds"

"You really think she's okay?"

"I said five seconds! Chill out!"

Time to wake up, huh?

"...Jacob?" I asked just to make sure I hadn't woken up from this shit hole of nonsense while I was out. I honestly don't know why, I mean he wasn't there the _first_ time I'd come to. Secretly, I almost thought I could hear jazz again. But instead he replied.

"Oh God Charlotte, Charlotte" he breathed. "I'm so glad you're okay, you scared the shit out of me, I'm so glad.." I'd been moved to a soft bed in a purple themed room. Alice's, I guessed. Goddamn. "...Charlotte?"

He was sat at the foot of the cushiony mattress, but quickly moved to my side when he heard me speak. The light poured in through a birch window, hitting me square in the eyes so I had to squint. His face glowed quietly like a light in the dark all around. It seeped through his hair, making it glint golden like tiny bubbles of amber. His perfectly shaped eyebrows shadowed a concerned set of deep, dark eyes, the same eyes that guarded the nose shadowing his left cheek, which built beautifully into that pair of mocha mauve lips. I think his nose was the most perfect thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. Super models would go through a hundred plastics surgeries and still never quite get it right. I bet his mother was so gorgeous. So gorgeous. It made me sad I had to go back.

"I'm sorry" I said so quickly, I could barely make it out myself. I knew he would hear. I shoved back the covers and ran before he could register.

"Charlotte!" He yelled; he didn't know where I was going, and for that I pitied him. I didn't know either but I knew it would be far away and that I could never go back.

The Cullens knew something was up; probably from Edward. They tried to get a hold of me, but I plowed straight through the lot of them and out the door. Pounding down the front steps, it felt like I couldn't breath. You know when you used to take swimming lessons, and you couldn't stop until the coach said so? Your lungs bursting, not allowed to taste sweet oxygen until the rounds were finished? That's how it felt to me. I prayed it would end. It didn't for a long time. And then I tore through nothing, and still it was the universe. Time finally stopped my heart and I had to collapse at the foot of a tree, gasping for breath as if wasn't all around me.

_So._ A little voice said inside my head.

Now I was hearing voices. Great.

_Yeah?_

_Why are you running? _It pondered psychoanalytically.

_I want to go home. _Duh.

_But home is the other way._

_It's not really about directions._

_Perhaps I was unclear. I meant your home in Washington. With Jacob?_

_That isn't my home. _I thought coldly, though the thought of Jacob took out the sting.

_Why not? _Someone wondered.

_Because it's a book. And soon to be a movie. I don't live in the movies._

_Yes, but we all live in books don't we? Every day is a page in our lives..Whether it's written on paper or time doesn't make much of a difference. _

_Pff, _I snorted._It does._

_Let me tell you one thing.._ They said. _Stephanie Meyers lied when she called her little Saga a fiction. You just happen to be the only one who knows the truth. Who _can_ know it._

_Okay. _I somehow accepted this. _I'm still going home. _

_Fair enough._ They granted, and I drifted off once again.

When I opened my eyes I was in my room. In Chicago. It was furnished differently, and there was a picture of a young couple I didn't recognize on the bedside table. I got up and looked in the dresser that wasn't mine. It was filled with a mans clothes, and in the closet was some lady's. After a while of poking around, I saw that this was still my room, but the people who'd moved in after we left had just changed it around. I'd always expected it to be exactly the same as before. I don't know why. As to how I'd gotten here, I figured my little "gift" had come in handy.

Everything was still really surreal, so who knew. I looked at the clock that wasn't mine. 4 O'clock. The jazz quartet in the park should have started around then. Right on time, the lazy sound of Sinatra sunk into the walls, carrying the whole city feel right along with it. It was exactly the same, but something inside me was different, I think.

I traced my hand over the old peach walls (At least that much hadn't changed) and tried to feel home again. In the midst of my struggles a phone rang and the message machine picked up to say

"Hiya! This is Steve and Carrol. We're not home right now but leave us a message and we'll call you back! Thanks. _**Beeeep!**_" Steve and Carrols' house.

_I told you home was the other way,_ the little voice said, and I was back in the woods gasping for breath again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Where the HELL is she?

Jacob's POV.

Hey you know that feeling you get when you've just been punched in the stomach and your lungs kind of temporarily implode? No? Well maybe you don't have violent friends like me. (Ehem. Paul.) Okay, well how about when you're about to barf and you know you can't do anything about it but your brain is still going "O-M-G. URABOUTTODIEEEEE!" Yeah. That's how I feel right now. Pardon my french, but I'm so fucking confused and mad, and depressed. Just generally really bad and shitty. If Paul were here I'd so start a fight even though Rebecca always gets pissed at me. It's like whenever I get mad or whatever everyone just starts avoiding me. And not even because they're scared and think I'm gonna kill them if they look my way. They just don't wanna have to listen to me whining, and yeah, I don't like it either, but I have to listen to Leah complain all frickin' day, so it's not like I'm asking for that much. Damn it.

Okay so I just realized that you have no idea what I'm even ranting about? My bad. You should know by now not to expect to much from me when I'm in a bad mood. Trust me; I already tried explaining this to Billy but he just looked at me all weird and went "I see. We're out of milk. Go buy some, okay? I have to watch Jeopardy." He's probably insane. Though it's more likely he just likes to annoy me because he knows he can get away with it. Anyway, this is what happened:

A few weeks ago I finally got the nerve up to ask Charlotte over. And _no_, we're not together. I just...invited her over for a friendly..hanging out. Yes. Right, so anyway she actually came (score!) , and we had a blast in the backyard but then she got hit in the head with the garden hose (don't ask) and started oozing this tree-stuff so I freaked out and took her to the Leeches place. It was a last resort, trust me, if she was bleeding_ blood_ I woulda hightailed it to the hospital right then and there, but _shit_, I _still_ don't know what that stuff was. I was so scared I was gonna lose her, I practically had a brain aneurism when she woke up I was so happy. So we were having our little happy moment together, and then she just _bolted_. Just shot right past me and out the door. The bloodsuckers tried to stop her but somehow she slipped past and ran into the woods. That was when I started panicking, because one, I just drove to the one place I promised myself I'd never go ever again for this girl, and now she was gone _again_, and two, if I've learned anything from my experiences with Bella, (ugh) those woods are _definitely_ not safe. We're not allowed on the Cullen's turf so not even the pack knows what's in there.

It took me a few seconds to realize what had just happened (i.e, the one girl who didn't utterly remind me of Bella, whether it was her nose, eyes, or habit of tripping over nothing, had just disappeared into vamp-infested woods.) , and then I was running– no, _sprinting_ after her as fast as my legs would carry (Which is pretty damn fast let me tell you). Her scent was pretty hazy because of the damn bloodsuckers running beside me. And trust me, it's not like I invited them, but they seemed pretty keen on getting this girl back as well. Probably so I wouldn't _kill_ them, but you know. Shit happens. A few dead leeches aren't going to ruin anyone's day. I tried my best not to notice the farthest one to my right; auburn hair flying out behind her pale frame, eyes that were no longer chocolate brown, narrowed in concentration..She was so familiar and yet completely different from the memories I had of us laughing in the shed over warm soda's. And suddenly, as our eyes met in that godforsaken wood, I _knew_. I didn't need her anymore. My strength lay in someone different now, and I could.._Be_ myself. Filled with a newfound determination, I surged forward into the deepest part of the wood, and found her. Cradled in the arms of some kid who couldn't be a day over seventeen, gasping for breath like someone who'd just been in a triathalon. Now I never was one for introductions, so this didn't go quite as smoothly as it could have.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

Charlotte stirred at the sound of my voice and sat up, breaking contact with the boy. "Jake...?" Her voice was raspy. "I have to go. You're not..It's not _real_– I just wanna go home.."she trembled slightly, overcome with an emotion I couldn't quite put tabs on.

"There now, don't be upset." The boy murmured, reaching out to stroke her hair. I so could have killed him. That _bastard_. He didn't look like a bloodsucker to me, but if he wanted to hurt her..He was going _down_. I didn't have to do anything though because as soon as Charlotte caught sight of him she flipped out. It was pretty amusing, but I wasn't exactly about to admit it.

"Wha– YOU!" She cringed. "You're alive?" I watched a bit concernedly as she scrabbled away like a frightened little crab in the palm of a curious five year old.

"Yes." He chuckled quietly. "I guess you could say that."

"Alright, cut the nonsense" The brawny one (Also known as Emmet. Emer..Emli? Ah whatever, who gives a crud.) growled, launching forward into the creepy guy and– going right through.

"Please don't bother. I can't be physically accessed by mortal-...or _once_ mortal flesh." He stated rather matter-of-factly, like he wasn't a _complete_ freak of nature. And coming from me, that means something. Even Carlisle (Yes, I actually know his name. He's the only one I don't utterly despise, cut me some slack here.) looked a bit perturbed. "Oh, don't be alarmed." He said, once catching sight of our expressions. "I'm here to _help_ Charlotte..It seems you have gone about the more, er–traditional way of healing." He glanced down at her wrist; now gently expelling the blood from Carlisle's intravenous system. "Well then..I'll just be going, shall I? Ta-ta."

And then they were gone. _Gone_. Like some crazy sci-fi with time traveling mad scientists who whisked young girls off into the space-time continuum to be used at their own disposal. Ugh, I'm psyching myself out again..But Jesus, what are you gonna do when some guy totally steals your girlfrie–ACK. Shutupshutupshut_up_. _Friend_ who is also a _girl_. Duh. Psh. Okay. Nevermind. But yes, you see my predicament. We searched everywhere for them, but there weren't any other signs of life other than the occasional ground squirrel and blue jay. Crap.

So now I'm lying here on the couch like a sack of potatoes. Moldy, disfigured potatoes with bad speech impediments that makes no-one want to talk to them. Although, I don't know anyone who talks to potatoes anyway so..._See_? I'm going crazy. Fuck. Charlotte...Where the hell are you?


End file.
